The Powerful Descendant
by MKBianca
Summary: Continuation of Movie 2. As Syaoran proposed to Sakura, conflicts then occur between their families! Adding to the problem, the former Mistress of the Clow Cards returned to claim her position from Sakura again... Will they be able to settle things?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Kinomoto Sakura is a 12-year-old sixth grade girl who has a very important role in this world. Two years earlier, she was discovered to have magical powers when she opened a mysterious book which contains magical cards known as Clow Cards. Cerberus, the Beast of Seal and one of the Guardian of Clow Cards, chooses Sakura to become a Cardcaptor since she let the cards flee and are now scattered throughout the city. It was Sakura's responsibility to find all of them, using the magic provided to her.

During the search of the cards, Sakura mostly wears different costumes designed by her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. She always capture Sakura's different encounters with her video camera. Tomoyo was always known as a kind-hearted and a caring person, mostly to Sakura.

Li Syaoran, a boy in the same age as Sakura arrives to Japan from Hongkong in search of the Clow Cards. At first, he was a very difficult and strong rival of Sakura, but as they grew closer together, Syaoran has now developed an elementary crush and soon true love for her. He also contains magical powers but not based on the Clow Cards. He has spells for himself that summon Thunder, Wind, Fire and Water, which seldom help both himself and Sakura during a battle.

Sakura was having different dreams almost every night, which bothers her intensely. She dreams about the future, which Cerberus described as 'premonitions'. She has dreamt about her fight with the Clow Cards in the Last Judgement, about a powerful teacher named Mizuki Kaho, also about the arrival of Syaoran and the arrival of Yue.

Yue is the second Beast of the Seal aside from Cerberus. As Cerberus rules the sun, Yue rules the moon. After Sakura opened the mysterious book, Yue has taken the form of Tsukishiro Yukito, a classmate of Sakura's brother. He appeared in the Last Judgement wherein he is to decide if Sakura is deserving to be the Mistress of the Clow Cards. He therefore proved Sakura's worth, and then chooses her to be the new Mistress. He and Cerberus served for her, in the same time as being Yukito.

Mizuki Kaho was first known as Sakura's normal homeroom teacher. Even though she has a calm and charming appeal, Syaoran was able to sense her magic, but was unable to tell if good or not. At the Final Judgement, Mizuki helped Sakura from Yue by using Clow Reed's bell to wake Sakura from a dream. The bell belongs to Clow Reed, the creator of Clow Cards, but now has the possession of Hiragizawa Eriol.

Many knew about Clow Reed's death, including Cerberus and Yue, but nobody knew that he has reincarnated. His reincarnation was Hiragizawa Eriol, a boy the same age as Sakura and attends the same school. Now Sakura has passed the Final Judgement, she has obtained a new wand, which unknown to her has a different spell than the old one. Eriol made her realize and discover it, by doing such different magic tricks that even endangered her life. But Eriol's real mission is for Sakura to transform all Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, since Sakura is now the new Mistress and has a new Sealing Rod. She changes different cards battle by battle, which in the end when Eriol has revealed himself, Sakura was able to change all of the cards into Sakura Cards. Eriol has his own beasts and guardians just like Cerberus and Yue: Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon.

Sakura thought everything was back to normal since she has obtained absolute power just like Clow Reed and she has now her own cards, but she never thought she has yet problems. First, she unknowingly created a new card which she named 'The Hope', when she realized she was also in love with Syaoran. 'The Hope' is a sealed card, which was never used in any battle. 'The Hope', after many years, has awaken and decides to take away the cards from Sakura, which she considers her friends. Eriol taught Sakura how to transform 'The Hope' to Sakura Card, but it requires a sacrifice. He says "The one who is most powerful than the card itself will be forced to forget his feelings for the one he cherish the most." At the end, when Sakura was able to change the card into Sakura Card, she thought the card would devour her feelings without even telling Syaoran about it. But instead of her, Syaoran was chosen by the card to devouring his feelings. The truth is his feelings were never taken away, and Sakura was able to tell hers.


	2. Chapter 2

One early morning, Kinomoto Sakura begins her day by daydreaming. She recalls everything that has happened just recently, about the first time she met Kero-chan-err-Cerberus, until she has transformed 'The Hope' card into Sakura Card. She was humming very joyfully, still lying in her star-sheet bed. Her sweet and joyful hum awakened Kero-chan.

"What... early in this morning?" Kero-chan murmured as he rubbed his dot-like eyes.

Sakura seems not to hear anything and keeps humming.

Kero-chan sleepily headed towards Sakura and lied beside her. "Why are you waking me up this early?"

Still, Sakura's head remained in the clouds.

"Sakura!" Kero-chan pulls Sakura's light-brown hair and she finally fell into consciousness. "What's happening to you?"

"Kero-chan," Sakura smiled, "I didn't notice you're awake."

Kero-chan sighed, and thought of the possible reason why Sakura is acting-well-different. He thought this is because all the problems have been solved, and she is now the new Mistress of the Sakura Cards anyway. He nodded, thinking, 'Yes, this might be the reason.'

"I think I understand why you're so happy today," Kero-chan smiled too. "It's because of everything's over, right? You have now restored peace in this world by capturing Clow Cards and becoming its new Mistress. Yeah, yeah... I can feel the victory too."

Sakura's smile never seemed to fade. "Well, half of it." She replied and continued to hum.

Kero-chan gets confused. "Half of it? What do you mean by that?"

Sakura suddenly began to laugh with no reason. She then took a gray teddy bear from her bedside table and cuddled it, her face blooming in red.

"Are you out of your mind now? Is it because of the recent battles that your mind was now insane?"

Sakura stopped as soon as she heard it. She annoyingly pulled Kero-chan's soft yellow tail. "You destroyed my good mood, Kero-chan." Kero-chan managed to retrieve his tail from the fire-raging Sakura. "The reason why I'm very happy today was because..." She stared at the gray bear she was hugging. "Well, it's a secret! I can't tell it to someone who don't even understand reality." Kero-chan felt she was referring to him. "Right, Shao-chan?"

"Shao-chan?" Kero-chan ignored Sakura's early insult. "What the heck does that name mean?"

Sakura nodded and hugged it more tightly. "Shao-chan, in short of Li Syaoran." She blushed more.

"What?" Kero-chan cannot believe what he heard. "You named that bear with a Syaoran?"

Sakura explained. "They say if you received a bear from someone, it means he loves you. If you named the bear after the sender, then that means you love him back." She was in full blush.

Kero-chan doesn't seem to understand what Sakura is trying to say, but he thought this is about love. "Wait..." He thought for a moment, "Who is Syaoran?"

Sakura gets irritated. "I can't believe you, Kero-chan! You have forgotten about him already? Li Syaoran-kun, he is a descendant of Clow and he helped me various times in capturing Clow Cards!"

Kero-chan finally got the idea. "Ahh, that brat! Of course I remember him. He always gets in my way. But isn't that brat back in Hongkong now? Along with the little wench?"

Sakura's smile slowly faded. She recalls Syaoran's cousin and supposed-to-be fiancee, Li Meiling, tell her that they're in Japan for a vacation visit and will be going back in Hongkong after a week. Sakura never received a call from Syaoran about his departure, so she thought he has forgotten about her already. It has been a month after the last incident happened, and the whole month was in vacation. She remembers the moment Syaoran confessed to her, and when she confessed to him. At the time she has told him about it, she leaped from her place to Syaoran's that caused them to stumble together.

'I told you to just wait after everything's back to normal,' Syaoran rubbed his head after that nice catch to Sakura, 'You're too excited.'

Sakura stayed quiet as she hugged Syaoran tightly, seeming not to let go. 'I'm sorry if I didn't realize it earlier. I never thought I would be _this _happy that I could be with you.'

Syaoran smiled and hugged Sakura back. 'It doesn't matter. What's important is you feel the same way too.'

They were in a romantic moment together as the place return to its usual appearance. They can hear faint voices of people outside, screaming in joy.

'Well then, why don't we go outside and meet with them? Our friends, that is.'

Sakura stood up and hold hands with Syaoran. 'Can we continue the unfinished play, then?'

Syaoran smiled and bow to Sakura like a prince. 'Of course, princess. Then we should able to arrange the conflict that's occuring between our countries.'

Sakura remembers that it was a line from the play they were partcipating. She just smiled and together, they walked to see the peace of earth, holding hands.

"Hey, Sakura," Kero-chan interrupted Sakura's daydream. "I've been trying to ask you this... How are you able to escape the card's curse? I thought Clow Reed's reincarnation said that to be able to change the card, you need to sacrifice your most cherished feelings, right? So what happened?"

"The card was about to devour my feelings that very moment, but Syaoran-kun appeared. The card chooses him, then."

"What? That brat was chosen?" Kero-chan couldn't believe what he just heard. "If I remember correctly, it was also said that the most powerful than the card will be the one! Don't tell me he is-?"

"That's not what you think. Syaoran-kun contains powers that are not related to the cards, so during our battle, he's able to weaken her. The card prefers him to be more powerful." Sakura began to keep silent.

As Kero-chan has now understood everything, he stares at the quiet Sakura. She must have some other problems to think about. After a few silent minutes, Kero-chan looked at the time.

"H-hey, Sakura," he rested at her lap, "Aren't you going to school today? It's already late."

Sakura takes notice of the clock and almost screamed. She hurriedly washed herself, take on some clothes and hurried downstairs. Kero-chan just sighed, thinking she's still the usual Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs, Sakura saw her brother Touya already halfway in his meal. She then saw her dad washing dishes.

"Good morning, dad! Good morning, brother!" She exclaimed as she sat down to her chair across Touya's.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Her dad, Fujitaka, greets with a happy smile as he hands Sakura her breakfast.

"It seems the usual monster, eh?" Touya began as he drinks his hot chocolate.

Sakura's cheerful mood changed into annoyance. Her eyebrows come together and protested, "What do you mean by that?"

Touya takes one more bite, "It means you're a monster."

"I'm not a monster!"

Sakura suddenly gets quiet again and this time, blushed. Touya was alarmed.

"Hey, tell me, Sakura," Touya stared at his sister, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura's head almost exploded with that very shocking question. "W-w-what...?"

Touya suspected Sakura. Lately she was receiving letters from Syaoran, and that alarmed him. Then every night she was humming and singing like mad, like she was in heaven.

"I'm right, eh? You have a boyfriend now. And if I'm not mistaken, his name was..."

"Boyfriend? What is this I'm hearing?" Their dad interrupted the conversation and joined with the meal. "Sakura-san has now a boyfriend?"

Sakura's head was like a time-bomb. It keeps exploding after every second. "That's not it! Oh, brother, you're so helpless! That's not it..."

Sakura stayed silent. _"Wasn't really it? Do you really call this kind of relationship as boyfriend?"_

"Yeah, I'm probably right." Touya smiled deviously. "That must be that brat who lives in China, right? That Li Syaoran?"

"T-that's not it!" Sakura cried.

Her dad thought of a moment. "Oh, that boy who always accompany you and Tomoyo-chan? Ah, I remember him. So he is your boyfriend...?"

"I told you, that's not it..."

"It's all right with me. Actually, you look perfect for each other. I would really like him to be with you. He seems nice and kind. I'm sure he'll look over you always."

Sakura cannot believe what her father just say. Her dad was allowing her to have a boyfriend? She thought it impossible, since her brother was now in college and yet he still has no girlfriend. Well, maybe Mizuki, but it's just a short-term relationship, so it doesn't count. But Sakura hears this right from her father, so she was very happy for he understood it. Meanwhile, Touya gets irritated, since he dislikes Syaoran after all.

As Touya finishes eating, he hurriedly grabbed his bag and exit. Sakura realized her brother is leaving, so she did her usual eating: She picks every piece of her meal and shoots them inside her mouth. Finished in less than five minutes, she hurriedly put on her skating shoes and followed to Touya's bicycle as fast as she could.

Fortunately, she was able to catch up just before he arrived to Yukito's house. They always do this every morning, passing to Yukito's house on the way to school.

"Good morning, Touya. Good morning, Sakura-chan." Yukito's usual smile greets them both.

"Good morning, Yukito-san." Sakura feels different of her affection for Yukito, it's not the same as before. Before, when she's seeing Yukito, her heart's exploding with happiness. Now, it just feels normal.

Together, the three of them went to school together. As Sakura arrived, she took off her skating shoes and head to her classroom. On the way she saw Tomoyo walking in the hallway.

"Tomoyo-chan, good morning!" Sakura happily ran towards her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. It's nice to see you in such cheerful mood today." Tomoyo gave a sweet smile as a greeting.

They both walked towards the classroom and sighted the room was halfway filled with students. Sakura and Tomoyo sat down on their respective seats, starting for their second semester. Suddenly Sakura just began to emote once again.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right? Is there anything wrong?" Tomoyo asked, worrying.

Sakura forcefully smiled. "Y-yeah," a moment later she decides to tell the reason. "T-Tomoyo-chan, about Syaoran-kun..."

Tomoyo understood right away. She knew Sakura was missing Syaoran, now she knows he and Meiling were in Hongkong. She comforted Sakura, "It's all right, Sakura-chan. Li-kun will visit you sometime, so you don't have to worry. You will see each other again."

Sakura stood quiet. It's been almost two months since the incident happened, and since they last saw each other. They never get in touch since then... In letters, maybe.

Her friends entered the classroom, all saying good mornings to Sakura, but even though she greets back, her head's still in the clouds. She leaned on her side window and stared in the sky, just seeing Syaoran's image. She remembers her argue with Touya earlier, wondering if the feelings she was develpoing with Syaoran was like that of a 'boyfriend', but she still thinks that's not it.

Their homeroom teacher then came and started the class with a joyful 'good morning', and yet has an announcement to make.

"I have a surprise for everyone," Terada-sensei blurted out, "you have a new classmate starting this second semester... But for some of you, he wasn't new anymore. Actually he has been here on your fifth year, and has been your classmate. Now he's back to study with us again."

Sakura never seemed to hear any of what the teacher is saying. She keeps staring at the clouds and doesn't seem to care about anything in this world anymore.

The 'new' classmate entered the room which _intensely _surprised everyone. All of their eyes widened and smiles surround their face. Tomoyo was seemed highly affected and was shocked about the student, but she smiled happily and turned into Sakura who is busy daydreaming. Tomoyo was very excited about how Sakura will react if she saw this.

The teacher wrote the student's name on the board. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself once again?"

The boy smiled and stared at the daydreaming Sakura. Sakura didn't seem to notice him, so he said in a loud voice, "Good morning. I'm so glad I'm back, and I'm looking forward into being friends again with you all. Once again, I'm introducing myself to you. I'm Li Syaoran."

With this voice and with this words, Sakura's daydreaming slowly faded and turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was in her usual bright smile, and suddenly points to the blackboard. Sakura, with mixed feelings of wonder, excitement and fear, slowly followed the direction Tomoyo's finger.

She can't believe what she saw and almost fainted when she saw Syaoran standing in front, also smiling at her. Her heart was beating so fast that she can't breathe. She almost wanted to leave her seat and rush to Syaoran and hug him, greet him and do everything to him right now. But still, she just sat there, quiet and red.

"Well then, Li, for your seat..."

Syaoran pointed at an empty table behind Sakura's. "Sensei, I would like to sit there again."

"Oh, yes. You used to sit there the last time you're here. Of course you may, go ahead."

Syaoran also feels like rushing to Sakura and hug her, though they both haven't seen each other for just even less than two months, but he decided to do that later on.

As he reached Sakura's place, he stopped and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm back." Syaoran started.

"Welcome back." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran then continued until he reached his place and sat down. Sakura, however, cannot get her eyes off of Syaoran. It was like so many years has passed since they last saw each other. For Sakura, seeing Syaoran would like be in heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

After many hours of study, breaktime has reached its point. Students have left the room and headed towards the cafeteria to eat their recess. Meanwhile, Sakura stood frozen in her seat as she thinks of what to say and do with Syaoran now he's back. This is the right time to show him what she feels. Her heart keeps pounding and she almost loses her breath. She has a million things she wants to do with Syaoran in her mind.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Tomoyo's fingers ran through Sakura's shoulders. "Come, let's go to the cafeteria."

Sakura was speechless. She can't say a word. She just nodded to Tomoyo and turned to Syaoran, who was just getting up.

"S-S-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"W-W-What?" Syaoran was unbelievably scared.

Sakura's face gets redder and redder. "S-Syaoran-kun, would you go and eat with us...?"

Syaoran sighed with relief. He thinks Sakura would gobble him up by that. Then he smiled sweetly. "Of course."

Sakura, overjoyed, grabbed both Syaoran and Tomoyo and ran towards the cafeteria, then afterwards on the school garden.

Together, the three sat down by the bench. Sakura and Syaoran was still silent, and still unable to talk. Tomoyo, however, feels she was getting on the way between the two and decided to part from them.

"Um, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began, "If you will excuse me for a moment, Rika-chan is waiting for me at the school gate. I have to fetch her something. You and Li-kun stay here for the meantime, all right?" Tomoyo says goodbye to the shivering Sakura and left.

Sakura was left frozen beside Syaoran. Syaoran, however, thinks he was also being a bother for Sakura. Maybe the two month-seperation made Sakura's feelings change. He suddenly became sad.

Meanwhile, Sakura also feels she was bothering Syaoran. They're sitting there and doing nothing, so she thinks she was just wasting Syaoran's time. She decided to begin.

"S-Syaoran-kun..." Sakura gulped, "Y-you really don't know how glad I am you decided to stay..."

Syaoran smiled and was relieved Sakura's feelings haven't changed. "Me too. I really decided to stay here in purpose to be near you, now everything's pleasant."

Sakura blushed and holds Syaoran's hands. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun..." Then a moment later, she can't resist but rest on Syaoran's shoulders. From a distance they look like a very sweet couple.

"Really... I'm so glad I get to hold you again... It's like I don't want this to end anymore... I know I have said this before, and I can't resist saying that again and again: I love you, Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran continues to smile in red. He will never get tired of hearing Sakura's voice. He hugged Sakura tightly like he would never let her go anymore. He also wished this was forever.

Their sweet-moments attracted some students. They saw Sakura and Syaoran like a wife and husband, and they get intrigued so they get closer and peek.

Suddenly, Syaoran remembered something and talked to Sakura. "S-Sakura," he get serious, "another reason I'm back is because I have a conflict with my mother."

Sakura got up from Syaoran's shoulder and listens. "C-Conflict? About what?"

"As everyone knows, I'm engaged with Meiling. The whole Li family expects it, that someday I will marry her. But when they heard about the news I cancelled the engagement, my mother gets enraged. Two of my sisters have husbands now, and two of them were also engaged. My mother demanded I have to be engaged as soon as possible too. She said I can't cancel the engagement."

Sakura, having heard this, became very sad. She moved two spaces away from Syaoran. She thinks Syaoran will leave her soon and return to Hongkong and marry Meiling someday. She was so hurt, but realized she can't do anything about it.

"I... I understand... You cannot cancel your engagement with Meiling-chan, as your mom demands. I can't do anything about it, though."

Sakura wanted to cry but not in front of Syaoran. She decided to leave, but Syaoran grabs her hand in time.

"N-no, that's not what you think," Syaoran stood up and pulled Sakura back in the bench gently. "Nothing can change my mind... I will not regret that I cancelled my engagement with Meiling. My mother just came up with the law 'If you haven't found another girl that you will marry, you will marry Meiling whether you like it or not.' I came back to Japan now that I have chosen who I will marry."

Syaoran kneels to the ground as Sakura sat down. Unknown what Syaoran will do, she was very surprised when he holds her hand. "Sakura..." he blushed, "would you be my fiancee?"

Sakura's head exploded. Syaoran doesn't seem to be kidding around, he was very serious. Starting from that moment, she was unable to speak.

All of the students peeking were all screaming. They were all cheering for Sakura, encouraging her to say 'yes'. They were all like screaming geese.

Sakura was very embarrassed with what's happening. She would really want to say 'Yes, I will marry you, Syaoran-kun!', but she can't. First reason is because of the crowd, she doesn't want publicity. Second reason is what would her dad and brother say? She needs to consult her family first before answering. Third reason is would she be willing to be part of the Li clan? To be Li Sakura, wife of the famous descendant of Clow Reed, Li Syaoran? Of course she would want to, but this was too soon. She doesn't even know if Syaoran was her boyfriend now. But Syaoran was still waiting for an answer, even the screaming crowd.

Suddenly, two high school gentlemen began to appear in front of the crowd, one of them very angry. It was Touya and Yukito.

"Hey! What is this I heard about that brat proposing to Sakura?" Touya angrily shouted as he make his way through the crowd.

"Touya, don't do that..." Yukito tried to stop him.

Both Sakura and Syaoran were unable to move. Sakura is mostly affected with this situation. She never expected her brother will be interrupting them.

Touya, however, was very surprised about the scene. Sakura was sitting in a bench and Syaoran kneeling before her. He was about to explode in rage.

"Hey you! What the heck are you doing?" Touya wants to do a million martial arts to Syaoran.

Syaoran gets irritated and wants to do the same to Touya, but he just kept quiet and stood up. He glares at Touya, glares at the whole crowd, smiled at Yukito, and smiled at Sakura. He lets go of Sakura's hand and said, "I'll be going, see you later." And walks away.

Touya was even more irritated that Syaoran just walked out and leave him. He didn't even answered his question. He was about to attack him when Yukito was trying to stop him. The whole crowd was very silent at that time, watching Sakura's brother who was a big meanie.

Touya looked around and saw almost all of the students were gathered here. "What are you all standing there? Go away, all of you!"

Frozen scared, all of them disappeared in a flash, leaving Sakura, Touya and Yukito.

Sakura was very embarrassed about how her brother has acted. She can't forgive Touya about screaming in front of everyone and to Syaoran. Just because of this he has gone all mad? Sakura gets tired of seeing Touya's face and left.

Touya, however, was also shocked about what he just did. Maybe it's because of Syaoran that he acted like this. He always disliked him, because he feels Syaoran would take away something very important to him. He thinks this is what his feelings meant, now that Syaoran is taking away Sakura.

Touya lets go of Yukito's grip of him and turned away. "Let's go, Yuki."

Yukito, frozen in confusion, feels something seperately. His false form feels Touya was just tensed, because of the everyday work. Yue's form feels Touya's powers just keep fading away, so he feels sorry for both Sakura and Touya.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, when Sakura was just on her room, she was still emoting about the incident earlier. She can't really take the way Touya messed up everything, especially her relationship with Syaoran. She was dying to use the 'The Big' card to help her get huge and step on Touya anytime she wants. Kero-chan, however, sensed Sakura was on a bad mood so he decided to keep quiet until she cools down.

"Sakura-san, dinner is ready."

Sakura, without saying a word, stomped out of the room, down the stairs and in the kitchen. She dragged the chair so loud and sat down like an earthquake occured.

Touya, knowing why Sakura is acting like this, just pretend he doesn't know anything. "My, my. The monster is up to it again."

Sakura was really enraged as she was thinking to throw the chair on Touya's face to shut him up.

"Sakura-san, are you all right? Is there a problem?" Her dad walked forward, worried.

"No, she's definitely all right." Touya's eyebrows suddenly makes an angry form. "It's just that a while ago, something unpleasant happened."

"It became unpleasant because you ruined it, brother!" Sakura stood from her chair and rants on and on.

"Now, now. Let us calm down and talk about it, shall we?" Their father manage to calm Sakura down and all of them sat down. In the middle of the meal, seeing Sakura and Touya are in a nice mood now, Fujitaka started the discussion. "So, what is it you were both saying?"

Touya decided to answer. "You won't believe it. Earlier in school, that brat from Hongkong just suddenly tried to propose to Sakura! Good thing I came just in time to stop it..."

"What you did is extremely doubtful!" Sakura interrupted once again.

"Wait, wait..." Fujitaka tried to calm the two again. "I don't understand, Touya-kun. What do you mean by 'the brat from Hongkong suddenly tried to propose to Sakura-san...?' Please explain it a little briefly..."

"I already said it. The one we're talking about this morning, Sakura's boyfriend, has now proposed to her in school. All of the students gathered around and rumors were spreading, so I quickly headed to it and saw the hell! He was proposing to Sakura, dad! We're talking about marriage here, marriage!"

Fujitaka cannot believe what he heard. He stopped for a while and looked at Sakura who was also quiet. After he think about it for a moment, he tried to answer, breathtaking, "So you're saying Li-kun was asking to marry Sakura-san. But, Sakura-san, isn't that a little to early for the both of you...?"

"It wasn't going to be that way, dad!" Sakura protested. "Syaoran-kun was just asking me to be his fiancee. That's what he meant!"

"So he's still going to marry you. It was too early for you to be his fiancee. You'll get engaged, you'll get betrothed."

Sakura stood quiet. "But he and Meiling-chan were engaged before..."

"That must be a tradition of theirs. Chinese people must get engaged as soon as possible. But Sakura-san, we aren't Chinese. We are Japanese. Your age isn't yet the right time to be engaged and to be married."

Sakura stayed silent.

"Well, have you given him your answer?"

"N-not yet, it's because brother interrupted."

"If Touya-kun hasn't interrupted, what would you say?"

Sakura was unable to speak. She was frozen.

"Would that be a 'yes'?"

"I-I don't think so yet, because I would like to ask you about it first before I answer..."

"I honestly think that would be a 'yes'." Fujitaka finished his meal and got up. "It is up to your feelings, Sakura-san. If you think you would live happily with Li-kun forever, then you say yes. If not, then you say no. I cannot interfere with your feelings. I respect what your decision would be, but I just hope it would not go overboard." Fujitaka smiled so gently.

With this, Touya was even more enraged because he doesn't want Syaoran to be his brother-in-law and a part of their family when the time comes. On the other hand, Sakura was overcome with joy and happiness because of what her father said. Now it was up to her whether to accept Syaoran's proposal or not. Well, as everybody expected, she would say yes, and she decided to tell her answer tomorrow. If she accepts it, that means Syaoran will professionally be her boyfriend.

Just in the middle of the night while everybody are now asleep and the moon was on its fullest, a woman with a very long hair and a familiar Chinese attire was standing in the Tokyo Tower. Her image was very unclear, like it was just a shadow. Her long hair swayed from both sides as the wind blows to it, and her evil-like smile forms her face. She hold something on her right hand... like a stick, and waved it like she was casting magic. Two familiar cards came floating in front of her and she casted a spell. She smiled very deviously.

The scene faded slowly and moved on to the next. It was Sakura's school on the rooftop. There the woman stood again, still holding her stick, and this time two children and a bird stood very far apart from each other. One of them was a boy, wearing green Chinese clothes... And another one was a girl, wearing a cute pink fluffy dress with plenty of ribbons and frills on it. The boy holds a sword, and a moment later he casted a spell on it. A thunder suddenly came and hit the girl, which came flying across the air and fell from the rooftop. She seems badly hurt, and the strange yellow bird cannot do anything. The woman, just behind the boy, both smiled deviously. The woman laughed so evil like mad, and the boy just stood there, quiet but he seemed happy he hurted the girl. This was very confusing, but suddenly...

"Woah!"

Syaoran woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating and panting. It's like he ran a hundred-kilometer marathon. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:15 in the morning. He had a dream... A very strange dream that would bring into a nightmare.

He got up from his bed and went to the washroom. He washed himself a little bit, and stay there very long while he thought of his strange dream. He knew from the start that the boy wearing Chinese clothes was him, but it feels like it's not. The woman he was with was definitely strange, it's like he has saw her before. And the girl, the girl he hit... Must be, probably...

He returned to his bed and lied down, but barely sleep. He can't think of anything but his dream, and the girl in it. He was very confused and for some reason, scared.

Meanwhile, just at the same time, the woman in Syaoran's dreams was indeed in Tokyo Tower, standing the same as in his dream. She also have the stick in her hand, and waved it like casting magic.

Suddenly in Sakura's room, when everybody was still asleep, the Sakura Book from her drawer suddenly floated in midair. It magically opened, and two of the Sakura Cards flew away. The book slowly returned to the drawer while the Sakura Cards headed towards where the woman was.

The woman, still in her evil smile, stared at both of the Sakura Cards she stole: The Light and The Dark. Without hesitation, she waved her wand again and casted a familiar spell on it. A moment later the two cards were glowing and their appearance has changed. The Sakura Cards changed back into Clow Cards. The woman, happy with what she did, laughed so hard like a devil just come from the sky.

All of this happened without Sakura nor Kero-chan noticing.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sakura woke up very early and hurriedly got up from bed. She quickly wears her school uniform like she's going to be late.

This noise again wakes up Kero-chan. He was annoyed with Sakura lately because of the early-morning-madness of hers. He got up from his bedroom drawer and saw Sakura humming again as she brushes her hair.

"Now what?" Kero-chan sleepily, and angrily, said.

"Good morning, Kero-chan," Sakura puts on her socks. "Today is the day I'll be one with Syaoran-kun."

"Whaaat?" Kero-chan was confused than ever. "What the heck do you mean by that?"

Sakura just smiled. "You'll understand it soon. I have to go now!" She hurriedly picked up her bag and left.

Kero-chan took notice of the clock. It was quarter to seven. What the-? Too early!

Sakura ran downstairs and makes their morning breakfast. Her father and brother might still be asleep, so she prepares the breakfast herself. As she was about to be done, Touya came inside the kitchen and was shocked to see Sakura so early and preparing breakfast.

"Gosh, I think there'll be a thunderstorm approaching." Touya greeted.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura glares. "Well, I'll let it go for today since I'll make sure today will be a very good day. I won't let a brother like you ruin it."

She served her brother's breakfast and sat down and ate hers.

"Hey! Why is there only 1/4 of rice in my plate? And only a piece of sushi! I'm not a bird!"

Sakura ignores and eats her food.

"Why you..." Touya was about to attack Sakura with a fork when Fujitaka came inside.

"Good morning, Touya-kun. Good morning, Sakura-san."

"Good morning father." Both Sakura and Touya greeted.

Touya finished his little meal in one gulp and then left.

Fujitaka saw Touya hurriedly walked outside, seems to be in a very bad mood again.

"U-umm, is Touya-kun all right?" Fujitaka turned to Sakura who was just about to finish her breakfast.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Sakura gobbles up her meal and washes it. After she served her fathers's, she picked up her bag and ready to go.

"I'm going, father."

"Wait, Sakura-san, I think you're too early for school yet..."

"I thought about what we discussed last night, so I decided to give my answer to Syaoran-kun now."

"And what would that be?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes."

Fujitaka smiled and Sakura hurriedly left. Fujitaka stares at his food.

"I do hope your decision is correct." He rests his eyes and realized today, Sakura will be engaged. He therefore looks at his wife's picture, who is smiling so gentle. "Nadeshiko-san... I do hope our daughter's decision will bring her to happiness."

Meanwhile, Sakura was very fast on her way to school. She passed by Touya's bike, but she did not dare to stop. She also passed by Yukito who is waiting as usual in his house, but she only greeted him a good morning and hurriedly left on her skates.

Not too long later, Touya arrived at Yukito's place.

"Good morning, Touya," Yukito's smile is bright as usual. "Say, is Sakura-chan running an errand? She was hurrying like she was late for something."

Touya sighed. "Nothing. Today, she was just giving herself up to some worthless idiotic brat."

Yukito was surprised and confused to what Touya meant about that, but he decided to ignore it. It might get into conflict if he asked more questions about it.

Sakura, now a few distance away from the school, heard a familiar noise coming from her backbag. Then she felt its zipper opening, and a round yellow ball appeared from it.

"K-Kero-chan!" Sakura almost tipped over in shock. "W-what are you doing there?"

Kero-chan panted like he was out of breath. "I just decided to come with you since you're acting very weird lately. And now you're moving very fast as if you're very late. I feel like I'm in a roller coaster!"

Sakura sighed as she continued to skate. "I told you, Kero-chan. You would understand it soon, when the time comes. Anyways, don't do anything unpleasant, stay inside the bag. Don't let others see you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already." Kero-chan sighed, breathtaking, and he went inside the bag again and closed the zipper.

Just a moment later Sakura has now arrived the school. She hurriedly placed her skate shoes inside the school's shoe locker and put on her school shoes. Then she ran as fast as she could through the hallway and hoped to meet Syaoran there. Fortunately, on her way to her classroom, she did saw the sight of Syaoran just beside the room windows. He was standing there, quiet but seems to be lost in thought. He was very early as usual.

Sakura, very excited and happy, started screaming Syaoran's name. She was not too far away as Syaoran turned to see her. Syaoran, however, smiled and seems happy he saw Sakura again. When Sakura's about to reach Syaoran, a strange magic suddenly came across them. Sakura suddenly stopped and so did Syaoran. An aura surrounded the whole place.

Just after Sakura sensed the strange aura, the whole place suddenly becomes very dark. The hallway and classrooms disappeared, all was left was darkness. It's like the sun has completely disappeared.

Kero-chan began to pop out of the bag again and panicked. "Sakura! We're in the middle of darkness!"

Sakura was shivering, like she was ultimately scared. She cannot understand this feeling... The strange aura grew stronger and closer. It's like it's already beside her, but she cannot see anything. "Kero-chan! Where are we? What's going on?"

As Kero-chan thought for a moment, Sakura looked around in the darkness. She realized Syaoran has disappeared too. She called for his name many times but no response. It feels like she was completely alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Few moments later both Sakura and Kero-chan heard a familiar voice cast a spell. "God of Fire, come forth and hear my command!" Suddenly a small fire appeared in a distance. A familiar image started to draw out from the darkness.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in tears.

The image of Syaoran came closer as he walks towards Sakura. "Sakura! Are you all right?"

Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly. "Y-yes! Syaoran-kun, do you know where we are?"

"Do you sense an aura just now?"

"Y-yeah, but it's confusing. It's like I can sense two auras, one is very strange and one is familiar."

Kero-chan began to explain. "Sakura, the familiar aura is the aura of a Clow Card. And if I'm not mistaken, we're inside the Dark Card."

Sakura was now more confused. "W-what are you talking about? What do you mean by Clow Card? There are no Clow Cards anymore, right? I've changed all cards into Sakura Cards! And why are we going to be inside the Dark Card? I don't understand!"

"I'm not mistaken, this is the aura of a Clow Card. It's like someone has gained possession of the Dark Card. Yes, the only one who could use the cards is you, since you are the new Mistress. For someone other than you to use it, the Sakura Cards must be changed back to Clow Cards. The one who has the Dark Card have the power to change it back into Clow Cards."

Sakura became silent. She was now confused than ever. If a Sakura Card has been taken, why didn't she noticed it? And who the heck will be able to change a Sakura Card back into Clow Cards? She thinks of any reason, and came up with one... Only Clow Reed would be able to do that. But Clow Reed is dead. So his reincarnation, Eriol? Is Eriol responsible for all of this? No, that musn't be it...

"Still," Syaoran added, "if someone really has the Dark Card, he must have the Light too."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"The Dark and The Light Card work together. They represent the balance of the cards."

Kero-chan's eyes widened. "This is bad, Sakura, both Dark and Light Cards were the most powerful cards of all! Their magic were equal of the rest of the cards combined!"

The three of them remained quiet. They tried to think of a way to get out from there. After a moment of silence and thinking, Sakura realized she has been here before. She remembered their class had the play Sleeping Beauty, and in the midst of it, the Clow Card Dark appeared. It also surrounded Sakura in darkness. She solved it when she figured out The Light. But now, she must think of another way.

She decided to use magic and think of a way to get out.

"O key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. Revealed under the contract, I, Sakura command you: Release!"

"What are you going to do?" Kero-chan asked as Sakura prepares her star wand.

"What else, but think of a way to escape here."

Just about she thought of a card to use, the strange aura suddenly grew stronger and stronger. Even though Sakura was now able to tell its location, she just can't since it's very dark and no one was around. She looked at the very serious Kero-chan, then to Syaoran. She noticed Syaoran was a little quiet and again, he was lost in thought. He stood there like ice, but shivering. Sakura gets worried.

"This musn't be it, right...?"

Sakura heard Syaoran whisper it. It was weird for Syaoran to get quiet and whisper something like that.

"Syaoran-kun, are you all right?"

Syaoran gets back to reality and looked around. Then he decided to use magic.

"God of Thunder, come forth and hear my command!"

Thunder suddenly rises up from Syaoran's sword and ascends. But it continues to rise up, never-ending. It's like the whole darkness was endless.

Kero-chan decided to do something about this now. His tiny wings suddenly grew very large. It covers his body and later on he appeared on his true form, Cerberus.

Cerberus, knowing he's the Ruler of the Sun, must figure out how to escape. His beast form began to glow and fire suddenly showered from his mouth. He asked Sakura and Syaoran to help him bring out light, so Sakura used the Firey Card and Syaoran used his Flame Spell. Hot raging fire surrounds the three of them, covering the darkness with light, and suddenly the darkness slowly faded out. The usual scene appeared once again, the classrooms and the hallway was now visible.

Cerberus, realized he's still in his beast form, hurriedly changed back into being Kero-chan. But even after the darkness disappeared and the strange aura was gone, they were still wondering why people aren't around. No one came or even saw that the whole place became dark. Syaoran opened their classroom door and saw few students were in there when a while ago no one was there.

"Why does no one noticed it became dark?" Sakura asked. "We were standing right beside the classroom, and we saw no one passed by inside, so how come they're in there and noticed nothing?"

Kero-chan and Syaoran kept quiet and thought of a possible reason. Syaoran recalls his dream, wondering if his dream was related to what just happened. Kero-chan recalls Yue, thinking he must discuss about the incident with him.

Still, no one noticed what just happened, so the three just kept in mind that everything will be all right... for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours have passed. It was already one in the afternoon, and Sakura kept thinking about the incident earlier. Syaoran's proposal to her has already slipped from her mind. Every other minute she keeps looking on her bag, wherein Kero-chan might do anything stupid. Even the teacher is teaching and keeps on babbling, Sakura felt her world was very silent. The silence around her makes her shiver. She turned on Tomoyo who is beside her, who doesn't notice anything paranormal that happened earlier. And then, Sakura turned behind her and caught the sight of a very quiet Syaoran. Syaoran was very serious and he seems to be thinking of something very hard. Sakura gets worried, feels something wrong would come later on.

Finally, dismissal has come. All of the students hurriedly packed their bags and goes home, until it was Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran left.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo noticed Sakura's weird mood. "Are you all right?"

Kero-chan appeared from Sakura's bag and blabbed everything about the incident that morning.

"I see, I'm not able to notice anything. Good thing nothing bad happened to you." But even with this, Sakura stayed silent.

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much." Syaoran said as he readied himself to leave. "If ever it happens again, you should have your strength gathered." Without a minute longer, he left.

"What a snobbish brat!" Kero-chan gets irritated. "Leave you like that, giving advice that I was just about to say!"

Sakura stared at Syaoran who just exited the room. Syaoran was acting strange since this morning. _I wonder what happened to him? _Sakura thought.

Just that night, during dinner, Touya and Sakura were still not talking with each other. Their expressions were irritance and annoyance.

Fujitaka noticed that it was very quiet lately, so he decided to think of a way to make Sakura and Touya get along together again.

Just in the middle of their quiet dinner, Fujitaka remembered that this is the day Sakura wasn't single anymore.

He smiled. "Congratulations by the way, Sakura-san."

Sakura was surprised and confused. "For what, dad?"

Fujitaka became confused too. "Aren't you now engaged with Li-kun?"

Sakura almost vomit in surprise. Fujitaka hurriedly fetched her some water.

After a nice gulp, Sakura breathed for a moment and explained. "Uhm, there were some circumstances that occured, so..."

Touya suddenly became unnecissarily happy. "Does that mean you haven't said it yet?"

Sakura nodded and Touya started to dance like mad.

"What's wrong with you, brother?" Sakura gets more annoyed to what her brother is acting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Touya returned to his meal and was thinking to have a celebratory drink with Yukito. "What do you think should be the wine for celebrations? Gin, Vodka, or..."

"Touya-kun, it isn't your right age to drink wines yet." Fujitaka adviced.

Touya gobbled up his remaining meal. "I'm not, don't worry." He washed his plate and went to bed. "Good night."

As Touya left the kitchen, Fujitaka looked at the sad Sakura. "I-I'm sorry about that."

Sakura forcefully smiled. "N-no, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure I'll say it soon..." But that's not actually the real reason why she's sad. She was worried about Syaoran, who is acting very strange since the morning incident. It's like something was bothering him, and he couldn't tell it to anyone.

After she has finished, she got up and washed her plate. "Good night, dad." Sakura kissed her dad good night and went on straight to bed, still in her sad expression.

Fujitaka was left in the kitchen, now worrying about what's happening with his children. Touya was acting weird and Sakura was very sad. Is this a part of teenage trials?

The next morning, very early once again, Sakura got up from bed and prepared for school. This time Kero-chan was early too. It's like they're up with a plan to do in such early morning.

It was a quarter past seven and they're both ready to go.

"Wait, Sakura," Kero-chan stopped Sakura from departing. "Why does it have to be so early anyway? We can check it later on."

"The incident yesterday happened at this same time too. It might happen again." Sakura pushed Kero-chan inside the bag. "So don't move there until we reach the school." Sakura put on her skate shoes and rolled off.

A few minutes later, after a fast-speed skating, Sakura finally reached her school. She hurriedly ran towards the shoe locker, changed her shoes, and zipped off towards the hallway. Just when she reached the classroom and opened the door, she saw a boy standing just beside the teacher's table.

"S-Syoaran-kun!" Sakura panted.

Syaoran turned around to see a very tired Sakura. "You're early."

Kero-chan again, popped out from Sakura's bag. "You're early as well, brat. Are you here to expect the thing from yesterday?"

Syaoran glared but nodded. "I was here for more than thirty minutes, but something wasn't happening yet. The strange aura wasn't here, either."

After Sakura regained her breath, she tried to concentrate and waited. She is expecting for darkness to surround them once again and catch the one responsible for this.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, the strange aura came up once again. As Sakura casted the spell for her key to appear, darkness began to surround her once again, just like what happened yesterday. But this time, only Sakura and Kero-chan were trapped inside. Syaoran was parted from them.

From the looks of it, Syaoran saw the darkness in form of a large barrier. He realized Sakura was in there, and ran towards the dark, thinking he might save her. But as soon as he approached dark, he wasn't able to get through it. It's like some kind of a force field that's preventing him to get through it, or even touch it. Syaoran kept screaming Sakura's name.

Sakura, on the other hand, was panicking again for what to do.

"K-Kero-chan! It happened again, the darkness! And the aura! What'll we do?"

"Stay calm, will you, Sakura? We can't use the trick we did yesterday to escape since that brat wasn't here."

Sakura opened her eyes to see nothing. She looked around the darkness, hoping she would hear Syaoran's voice cast a spell and create a flame, but nothing was there.

"S-Syaoran-kun... Where is he...?"

"It seems like he was able to escape before the darkness surround us. He was lucky then."

Sakura gets sad and confused. Escaped? You mean he escaped and left her there? Would Syaoran do that?

"Anyways, we have to find a way to get out of here. We can't use the trick from yesterday since the both of us weren't powerful enough to bring out light. I hate to say this, but we still need help from that brat." Kero-chan suddenly stopped. "That aura, it's getting stronger and stranger."

Meanwhile, outside the darkness, Syaoran stood frozen when he saw some sort of a familiar image that appeared before him. It was the woman from his dream, wearing the same clothes and holding the same stick. She was smiling deviously like from the dream. Then a sight of both Dark and Light Clow Cards are floating around her.

"Y-you're...?" Syaoran was unable to speak.

The woman continued to smile. "Li Syaoran."

Syaoran was some sort of hypnotized by the woman, but later on was recovered from it. "I-it's you!" He was unable to move. "The strange aura was yours, and you made this incident happen yesterday too!"

Silence occurs.

"Y-you... Get them out of there! Get Sakura out from the dark!"

The woman was impressed with Syaoran's strength, both physically and emotionally. "I will take her out of there, if you follow everything I say."

Syaoran seemed paralyzed by something, but he keeps on fighting it. "I-I won't... I won't be your follower..."

The woman laughed. "You don't seem to understand the consequences, do you? You see, I have the Dark Card which has the power not only to spread darkness, but also devour magic as well."

Syaoran gets surprised and wonder.

"Let me explain. Right now the darkness inside that barrier was slowly devouring the Mistress's powers, without even herself knowing it. Whenever she uses magic to try to get out of there, she was just going to get weaker. Yesterday, the three of you weren't really able to defeat the Dark with what you did. I just purposely removed the darkness because she used a card: The Firey. Whenever she uses a card inside the Dark, I will be able to get possession of it. Look," she showed a Clow Card, "I have The Firey Card, and I was able to change it into a Clow Card. She doesn't even know that until now."

Syaoran, still paralyzed, was getting more and more angry. "Let her out of there... Now..."

"I'll get her out if you follow everything I say." The woman repeated. She released an evil laugh and was thinking she'll be able to gain Syaoran's personality. "So? What will you choose? Leave her there until she dies, or follow me?"

Syaoran, with no choice left, chooses the second one.

"I knew you would. That's why I like you, Li Syaoran, because of your obedience."

The woman did her promise and vanished. The darkness slowly faded, and everything returned to normal. Sakura sat there, crying.

"Sakura!" Syaoran rushed over her. "Are you all right?"

Sakura opened her teary eyes. "S-Syaoran-kun..." She suddenly hugged him. "You're here! I'm so glad..."

Kero-chan looked around and noticed the darkness was gone. "Wow, what did you do, Sakura? How did you changed everything back to normal? This is impressive, I thought crying would do nothing..."

"I'm the one who get you out from the darkness." Syaoran snapped as he helped Sakura stand up.

"What? I don't believe you. I know you just escaped and left when you saw the darkness surrounding us, you just got scared. How in the world did you get us out from there? Huh?"

The both began to argue again. When Sakura came into her senses, she wasn't able to feel the strange aura anymore. And if it's really true that Syaoran was the one who helped them, she was very happy and glad, but she also wonders how he did it, though.


	9. Chapter 9

It was ten past eight, and everyone were all inside the classroom now. They seem not to notice anything, about the darkness that occured. Sakura didn't seem to feel anything wrong, and she really doesn't seem to know about her powers being devoured inside.

She turned to Syaoran, who was again very strangely quiet. He was clutching his fists and was sweating too hard. Sakura was very worried.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered, "Are you all right?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura with scared eyes, and then nodded spontaneously. But still, it was obvious Syaoran wasn't all right.

Recess has arrived. Tomoyo invited Sakura to eat, and Sakura tried to invite Syaoran too. But the moment she turned to him, she saw Syaoran running towards the door.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran ignored Sakura's call, and continued to run until he disappeared through the hallway.

Sakura, worried and confused, followed him. Tomoyo and Kero-chan followed too, but they aren't able to catch up with Syaoran.

Sakura ended up in the midst of the school garden. She must've ran too fast, and she forgot where she came from. Syaoran was out of sight, and she was completely alone. The trees swayed around and lots of leaves are falling down. Sakura feels she's lost in a forest.

Sakura keeps calling Syaoran's name, but there was no answer. Few moments later she began to cry. She feels everything was hopeless anymore. She feels she was very alone.

Suddenly Sakura heard footsteps coming from a far distance. She stood up, hoping it was Syaoran. But as the footsteps grow nearer, it wasn't too familiar for Sakura. It wasn't Syaoran's footsteps, nor Tomoyo's. Then an image suddenly appeared from the distance, a very tall image. This time Sakura feels she know who it is.

"Sakura-chan?" A familiar voice came from the image.

When the image became clear, Sakura cried in joy. "Yukito-san!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could towards Yukito, who was carrying two large grocery bags. "Yukito-san! Thank goodness!"

Sakura hugged Yukito which caused him to drop the bags. He hugged Sakura back, in confusion.

"I-Is anything wrong? Why are you here in our school?"

Yukito's school? Sakura was in Yukito's school garden?

"I... I don't know either! I... I..." Sakura wiped off her tears, even if she was glad she saw Yukito, she can't understand what's going on.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?"

Sakura stared at Yukito for a moment, but she was too confused that she wanted to cry again. What on earth is happening?

Yukito picked up his grocery bags and offers his hand. "Come, I'm going to return you to your school."

Sakura just nodded, and when she's about to reach out her hand, she suddenly gets frozen.

"Are you all right? Sakura-chan?" Yukito was beginning to worry.

Sakura looked around and saw a couple of trees on fire. The fire quickly spread out, until it surrounds Yukito and Sakura.

"I-I know this aura! It's the aura of Clow Card! And this card..." The fire arises like it was completely alive. "The Firey!"

The fire began to waver. Sakura and Yukito seemed to be in an ocean of fire. When the fire was about to reach and hurt Sakura, Yukito seems to realize what's going on and quickly transformed into Yue's form. Yue, meanwhile, spread out his wings and protected Sakura from the fire like a shield. Knowing Sakura isn't hurt, he flapped his wings many times to draw out the fire. The fire began to change into its true form.

Sakura decides it's time to do something.

"O key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. Revealed under the contract, I, Sakura command you: Release!"

Her star wand began to appear and quickly used a card.

"Fly!"

Wings suddenly grew out from her back, and she flew like an angel above. The fire followed her up, attacking many more fires.

Yue acted again as Sakura's shield, and he used his bow and arrow to attack Firey. Firey was hit, and it grew weak.

"What's happening? Why is Firey in here? I don't understand everything now!" Sakura's head was exploding in confusion. "Yue-san!"

Yue came upon Sakura's call. He gently holds Sakura in his arms and flew away.

"You should get out of here. You're in danger."

Yue and Sakura fly for a distance, and seeing that everything's okay now, they landed somewhere within the 'forest'.

They feel the strange aura again, getting closer. Yue began to create a defensive stance to protect his Mistress.

Suddenly, they were slowly surrounded by darkness. The sun was being covered in the dark, and the trees were disappearing one by one.

"It's happening again! The dark!" Sakura and Yue tried to fly away, but it looks like dark keeps following them.

"Shield!"

As Sakura hit the card Shield, a barrier surrounded herself and Yue. They weren't affected by the dark, but suddenly Shield's power grows weaker. Firey began to appear again and destroyed Shield. The Shield suddenly turns into a Sakura Card again but it flies away somewhere. Sakura was very surprised with what just happened and tried to follow where shield will go. But the darkness covered her sight from the card.

Suddenly a familiar voice called her name. As Sakura turned around, she saw Syaoran panting with his sword.

Then Syaoran casted a spell: "God of Thunder, come forth and hear my command!"

Thunder came from his sword and attacked nowhere. He seemed to aim towards someone on the sky, and Sakura saw an image of a woman being attacked.

Moments later, the darkness slowly faded and disappeared. It turned into a card, a Clow Card, and then flew away towards nowhere.

Syaoran panted, and he collapsed. Sakura and Yue rushed over him, worried and confused.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shakes him violently. Syaoran, when returned into his senses, smiled tirely.

"S-Sakura... I'm glad... you're all right..."

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura's tears started to flow again. Suddenly, the annoying strange aura appeared again. Yue was alarmed.

"Here it comes again!"

Firey attacked again never-ending. Sparks of fire kept attacking the three of them. Yue tried to be the shield again for Sakura and Syaoran, but the longer it takes, the weaker he has become. Because Firey and Earthy are Cerberus's cards. It can be used against Yue. In the meantime, Watery and Windy are Yue's cards. It can be used against Cerberus. Firey can weaken Yue, and he cannot defeat it.

Yue was sweating in fatigue, and it looks like he cannot keep it any longer. Sakura was very worried.

"Yue-san! Yue-san! Stop, you can't handle it!"

Yue, even very tired, keeps trying to protect Sakura even if it causes his death.

Sakura was crying very harshly. She can't take the heck that's happening. She decided to do something. She used an offensive card.

"Water, become the chain that binds thy enemy! Watery!"

Watery suddenly appeared and gracefully attacked Firey. Firey and Watery fight in a duel, but Firey seems to be more powerful. It was able to weaken Watery.

Syaoran uses his power to help too, even if he was also weak as Yue. "God of Water... Come forth and hear my command...!"

Water also draw out from Syaoran's sword and helped Watery to fight Firey. Sakura's Watery and Syaoran's water fought together and managed to make Firey collapse.

"S-Sakura," Syaoran tried to talk, "s-seal the card to prevent it from attacking again!"

"Seal?" Sakura wondered. She realized Firey has been changed into a Clow Card. She hurriedly rushed over Firey and tried to seal it, but Firey suddenly changed into a Clow Card itself. It flew away and headed towards a woman in the sky. Her face still unclear, she glared into Syaoran and disappeared. Syaoran, however, seeing she's gone and feels no aura anymore, decided to leave before Sakura's eyes.

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran gone. She looked around to find him, but she saw no sight of him anymore. Yue, still weak, suddenly turned into being Yukito, who becomes asleep.

Sakura was again left alone, in the midst of wonder and confusion. She was dying to understand what's wrong, and was hoping for someone to explain everything to her. She remained with Yukito and was waiting for someone to find them there.

A few minutes of silence has passed and Sakura suddenly heard running footsteps heading towards her. A faint image of Tomoyo appeared, running and panting.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed in delight and worry. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

She rushed over the silent Sakura and hugged her tightly. Kero-chan appeared from Tomoyo's hair, with mixed expressions of seriousness, anger and irritance.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Kero-chan was obviously angry with Sakura. "Why did you disappear so suddenly?"

Sakura was full of dirt and sweat. She looked at Kero-chan with teary eyes. "I-It happened again... the darkness..."

Kero-chan closed his eyes. "I knew it. I felt that weird aura again a while ago, but I can't tell its exact location. Suddenly I felt Yue's aura too, and we tried to follow it until we reached here."

"But Sakura-chan," Tomoyo interrupted, "How did you get here... In Seijou High School?"

"I-I don't know either..." Sakura murmured. "E-Even Syaoran-kun disappeared..."

Kero-chan and Tomoyo looked at each other in confusion.

"H-hey, Sakura, can you get up?" Kero-chan asked.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Please take care of Yukito-san..."

Tomoyo left and searched for Touya. Kero-chan remained at Sakura's side until Tomoyo returned.


	10. Chapter 10

It's five in the afternoon. Syaoran has skipped classes and stayed inside his apartment the whole day. He was very exhausted.

He lied in the bed and rest, but he cannot sleep. He keeps having his dream in mind and he knows Sakura is in danger. He thinks it'll be his fault of that, so he decided to stay away from her.

Suddenly, a knock came from his door. It was Wei, and he was very worried.

"Syaoran-sama, are you all right?"

Syaoran nodded faintly. He doesn't seem to be.

"Please, Syaoran-sama, if you continue doing this recklessness, your mother will be very angry and worried."

Syaoran closed his eyes. Yes, his mother. His mother, along with his sisters, were all living in Hongkong. The whole Li clan is a descendant of the powerful Clow Reed, and most of them had multiple powers. Syaoran's mother is a very powerful magician herself, and she was able to help Sakura back in Hongkong. But even with her calm and charming appeal, she is very strict overall. She hates even the most little mistakes, that's why Syaoran grew so aggressive and quiet. He was never able to play when he was young, and even he was living his life with women, he was never able to deal with them. His life was very quiet and strict in his ten years of living... until he met Sakura.

Wei seemed to be knowing what Syaoran is thinking. He decided to leave Syaoran to cool his head over. But just before leaving, a very powerful aura surrounded the house. This alerted both Wei and Syaoran.

"H-here it is again..." Syaoran grabbed his sword. "That annoying aura!"

"Syaoran-sama!" Wei rushed over Syaoran. "It's dangerous! Get out of there!"

Syaoran's room window glowed very brightly, and it began to open by itself. A woman walked inside.

Wei pulled Syaoran out from the bed just in time the woman strikes. Her hair was covering her face that makes it a little unclear, but Syaoran and Wei knew who it was.

The woman smiled very eerily, and she has been holding some sort of a key. She suddenly casted a familiar spell.

"O key which hides the power of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. Revealed under the contract, I, Cheiyou, command you: Release!"

The key suddenly turned into a wand-a moon-like wand. Syaoran realizes this is the stick she was holding in the dream.

The woman smiled. "It's been a while, Wei."

Syaoran, confused, stared at the shocked Wei. "Y-you know her?"

Wei closed his eyes in disappointment and nodded. "Yes."

The woman walked closer to the two. She stared at Wei, then turned into Syaoran. She smiled again. Then her fingers suddenly run over Syaoran's cheeks. She rubbed his hair and touched his face.

Syaoran shoved the woman's hand away then he draws his sword in defense. "Don't you heck harass me and introduce yourself!"

The woman stormed in laughter. "So they still haven't told you about me yet, have they? Is that how they've forgotten about me?" She turned to Wei. "Is that how, Wei?"

Wei bowed gently, but his expression is full of disappointment. "That's not how it is, Cheiyou-sama. We still haven't forgotten about you."

Syaoran was now very confused. "What are you talking about, Wei? Who is this woman?"

The woman waved her wand over Syaoran. "Don't worry, Li Syaoran. You'll know who I am soon." She showed Syaoran the Clow Cards she have. "Look at these, my boy. Am I or am I not powerful?"

"T-those are..."

"Clow Cards, yes. These are the Clow Cards I changed from the Mistress's Sakura Cards." Light, Dark, Firey, Watery and Shield came floating in front of them.

"B-but how...?"

"Whenever I'm surrounding the both of you inside the Dark, I'm not just devouring her powers, but gathering all the Sakura Cards she's using as well. Then I'm changing them into Clow Cards."

"Why?"

"Because all of the Clow Cards belong to me." Then she waved agin her wand to Syaoran. "And _you _belong to me."

Just before the woman hypnotizes Syaoran again, Wei came rushing over to protect him. "No, stop!"

"Don't get in the way!" The woman uses Watery and shoves the both of them outside the room.

"Wei!" Syaoran whined as he saw Wei fighting for his life. He suddenly gets angry and grabs his sword again.

"God of Thunder, come forth and hear my command!"

Thunder appears from Syaoran's sword and tried to attack the woman. But the woman uses a Clow Card, Shield, to protect herself.

"You disobeyed me, Li Syaoran! Because of that, I'm going to hurry and end the Mistress's life!"

When the woman was about to cast a spell on Dark, Syaoran rushes over her and puts his arms around her body.

"No, please! Don't! I'm not going to disobey you again anymore... So don't hurt Sakura!"

The woman, thinking he'll still be of use to her, forgives him. "But if you disobey me again, I'm not just going to make her weak. It'll become the end of her!"

She lets go of Syaoran's grip, and disappeared.

Syaoran rushes over the unconscious Wei. "Wei! Wei! Are you all right?"

Wei opened his eyes. "S-Syaoran-sama... W-where is she...?"

"She's gone. How about you? Are you all right?"

"Y-yes. This is just a fracture. Please don't worry about me."

"You saved me. I'm so sorry." Syaoran tried to carry Wei into his room. "But Wei, who really is that woman?"

When they both managed to walk towards Wei's room, Wei lies in his bed and breathed deeply. Then he explained everything to Syaoran.


	11. Chapter 11

Hours earlier, Touya has brought Sakura home at lunch time and made excuses for the teachers. Sakura has been very tired lately. She stayed in the bed for the rest of the day. She has no fever and all, but she was feeling weak.

It was seven in the evening. Sakura was woken up by the sound of the front door opening. It was Touya. Sakura forced herself to get up, and even with Kero-chan's protests, she went downstairs to welcome her brother.

As soon as she reached the living room where Touya is, she also saw Yukito in there. He seemed to be fine, and Sakura was very glad about that.

"Father is going home very late today. Did you sleep well?" Touya asked as he arranges himself.

"Y-yeah, thanks..." Sakura smiled faintly.

"Are you all right now, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked, very worried. "Because of the incident happened earlier..."

"Incident?" Touya wondered. It seemed Yukito still haven't told him about it.

"N-no, it's nothing..." Sakura interrupted when Yukito's about to explain it. "It was just a Cardcaptor's job again..."

Touya glared at both Sakura and Yukito. "The both of you... You're all being very reckless."

He went to the kitchen and makes some tea. Sakura and Yukito were left in the living room.

Kero-chan, however, sensing Yue's faint aura in the house, decided to head towards it. He went into the living room and saw Yukito in the sofa.

Yukito noticed Kero-chan by the door. He smiled and thought he should change into Yue, knowing this might be a very serious discussion.

"You're calling me." Yue said after he changed.

"You noticed." Kero-chan answered.

Sakura was left wondering about what they're talking about, but she remained quiet.

"I want to talk to you about the incidents happening lately. You should know about it by now." Kero-chan approached Yue.

"I was just a victim earlier."

"Tell me, Yue, do you know anything about it? Do you know who might cause it?"

Yue closed his eyes. He remained silent.

Suddenly Touya entered the living room and saw Yue and Kero-chan in their serious faces. He felt he was intruding, so he just left the tea on the table and went upstairs. Sakura followed too, thinking she must leave Yue and Kero-chan for their conversation.

Just after they left, Kero-chan changed into Cerberus. Suddenly Yue has spoken. "I have a feeling it is also related to Clow."

Cerberus sighed. "Another issue of Clow. Gosh, this is tiring already."

On the meantime, as Sakura sat on her bed, she keeps thinking about how Syaoran is acting. He became very weird and strange since the first incident happened. She feels his weird attitude is related to those incidents, and he must be troubled by it. Sakura feels she needs to do something about it. But what? She can't do anything but cry. Tears began to flow from her eyes. She thinks she was useless. She was really never deserving to be the Cards' Mistress. She only relies to Cerberus and Yue... She thought.

Meanwhile, on the living room, Yue and Cerberus keep silent. They're thinking for a way to defeat whoever they're dealing with.

Cerberus suddenly breathtaken. "If only Sakura was powerful enough..."

Yue stared at Cerberus. "She still wasn't."

"Stop being so negative. I know the time will come she would be powerful enough to provide us our powers. If she acclaimed that, she would be much powerful than Clow."

Yue glared deeply at Cerberus. Then he closed his eyes. "That may be the only way to defeat our enemy. But Cerberus... Do you think that'll happen so soon?"

"It must be."

On the other hand, while Sakura was resting, the book of Sakura Cards suddenly came floating in front of her. Sakura got up from her bed and looked at it. It opened by itself and a card came floating out of it. She holds that card and turned it around, then her eyes began to widen.

It's the card she made. She remembered she created it when she realized she loves Syaoran too. And then its true form appeared, slowly stealing the rest of the cards. It almost endangered both hers and Syaoran's life.

Suddenly the card glowed. Sakura saw the image of Syaoran in it, and she realized she must save him for some reason. Syaoran is in some sort of danger. Sakura hugged the card, and made up her mind.

"All right. I'm going to save Syaoran-kun. I still haven't told him my answer for his proposal yet, so I'm going to save him. Wait for me, Syaoran-kun, I'm coming!"

Both Yue and Cerberus felt Sakura's aura. They both rushed upstairs to her bedroom and saw her gone. The Sakura Card book was left open in her bed, and all the Sakura Cards are gone. Cerberus peeked outside the window and saw Sakura flying in the air.

"Jesus Christ," Cerberus said in shock. "Yue! Look!"

Yue also saw Sakura flying towards a certain place. "She might be going to endanger herself."

Touya heard all those heavy footsteps running and went into Sakura's room. He saw both Cerberus and Yue in shock.

"What happened? Where's Sakura?"

"Don't worry. We're going to get her back." Yue promised.

"Get her back? What do you mean by that?"

Cerberus shoved Touya away and rushed downstairs. "Yue! Let's go!"

"Hey, where are you going? What the hell is going on?" Touya was now angry.

"She left and she'll be heading to danger. We're going to save her."

"In danger?" Touya stopped Yue from walking outside. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

"YUE!"

Yue lets go of Touya's grip on him. "He'll explain everything later, after this has ended."

Yue rushed down to the panicking Cerberus, and left Touya standing motionlessly. The front door opened and the both of them flew away.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Sakura was heading to Syaoran's apartment. She feels bad on landing directly beside Syaoran's room, so she made her way through the elevator, not knowing Cerberus and Yue were just behind her.

Syaoran, however, was staying in his room. He sat there quietly and is thinking very deeply. He returns back in his serious state, and still can't believe what Wei just told him about the whole truth. Suddenly he felt Cerberus and Yue's auras. He looked outside his window and saw the both of them heading inside the apartment. He almost fell in shock. He can't believe two supernatural creatures just came to visit him.

But he realized there must be a reason when Cerberus keeps calling the name Sakura. Syaoran thinks Sakura is in here to visit him, or something like that, but he knows she'll be in terrible danger afterwards. The woman's aura surrounds the apartment again, knowing she'll kill Sakura for sure. Syaoran rushed outside his apartment door and decided to meet with Sakura in the elevator.

As Sakura arrived where Syaoran's apartment floor is, she saw him running over her.

"Syaoran-kun! You're safe!"

Sakura leapt over Syaoran and hugged him. She cried with joy.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran lets go of her arms. "Get out of here now!"

"But Syaoran-kun, I'm going to save you! You're going to be in danger, and I still haven't given my answer yet..."

"YOU'RE the one who's going to be in danger! Get out of here, now!"

Sakura was shocked on how Syaoran just acted. The woman suddenly appeared before their eyes, in the hallway.

Their noise caused the other people living there to go outside. Everyone saw the paranormal things that's happening now. Sakura has her wand ready and casted a spell.

"Time! Sleep!"

Time around the whole apartment suddenly stopped, and the Sleep Card spreads some sort of sleeping powder to all of the people. Sakura let the time flow again, and all of the people collapsed.

"Time and sleep, eh?" The woman smirked. "Don't you want for them to see our little show?"

As the woman waved her wand again, the Time and Sleep cards fly away from Sakura. Sakura tried to follow them but Syaoran stopped her. The cards head towards the laughing woman.

Sakura recalled the time that the same thing happened too. Her Sakura Cards were slowly disappearing, and later on they realized The Nameless Card collects all of it. She just wants to gather all her friends, all of the Sakura Cards. But now... Is the reason the same for the woman?

"Convert back to your original form: Clow Card!"

The Time and Sleep cards both suddenly changed back to being Clow Cards, which shocked Sakura a lot.

The woman released the Dark Card, and she will cover Sakura with darkness again. This time, she'll really overdo it.

"Li Syaoran, again you disobeyed me. I'll let you witness my anger!" The woman snapped her wand towards the Clow Card.

"No!" Syaoran tried to run and stop her. "I didn't! Don't do that!"

But it was too late. The darkness instantly surrounded Sakura and Syaoran. They were completely surrounded just when Yue and Cerberus arrived.

"Sakura!"

Cerberus rushed over closely to see a huge dark barrier in front of him. Then he saw the woman who contains the annoying aura.

"You! It's you all along! What did you do to Sakura?"

The woman smiled. "Just ending her life."

"Damn you...!" Cerberus was really very angry.

Suddenly he felt Yue was a little silent that time, so he turned around. He saw him in a shocked expression, which he has never seen before in his life.

"Yue, hey, Yue!" Cerberus called on him. "What the heck is that drama? Come on and let's save Sakura!"

Yue remained silent and his expression never ends. He stared deeply at the woman, while the woman keeps smiling on him. Then he whispered, "Clow..."

Meanwhile, inside the darkness, Sakura was kneeling down with her eyes closed. She was afraid to open them, because she knows what she'll see, but she can't just lie there and do nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw what she expected to see: nothing.

It was very dark. She must've been here three or four times already. She was tired of seeing the dark.

Sakura looked around, expecting to see something or someone, and she saw Syaoran standing motionlessly from a distance. She was very delighted that she wasn't alone, but she suddenly frowned because she remembered what Syaoran greets her earlier.

She decided to run over him. "Syaoran-kun!" Then she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're all right, and we're together!"

Sakura didn't receive a reply. Syaoran was all quiet. She waited for a few moments until he speaks.

Suddenly she heard Syaoran whisper. "It's all your fault."

Sakura, confused, hoped that she heard wrong.

Syaoran turned to Sakura, with angry eyes. "It's your fault why even I ended up here! Why did you come here anyway? Do you even know the consequences that may happen if you come here? Look at us! Now I'm stuck again inside this darkness with you! Happy now?"

Sakura was even more shocked. She feels these words were all knives that struck her heart and bleeds. She can't believe Syaoran would say something like that.

Syaoran lets go of Sakura's arms and walked away. "Now how do we get out? There's nothing we can do. We'll just wait here and turn into ashes until someone saves us."

Sakura suddenly kneels down. She felt her body can't move anymore. She really cannot believe why Syaoran's acting like this. He wasn't like this at all! She just keep putting in mind that this was all a dream. But no matter how she put it, it was still reality.

Sakura began to cry. She sobbed quietly. She knows Syaoran would scold her and say, "Crying won't solve anything", but he didn't. He just stood there, his back facing Sakura. Who knows what he's doing.

But even so, Sakura continues to cry. She tightens her grip with her wand. She breathed for a moment, and decided to talk.

"W-what's this? Why are you acting like this, all of a sudden? I thought we promised each other that we will stay strong whatever happens. Why, Syaoran-kun? Why are you hurting me so much?" She keeps crying.

Syaoran, however, is in tears too. He remembered the last time he cried was when he was only three or four. He can't believe he'll be crying over for Sakura. He really never meant to say those things to her, it was just the only way to stay away from her so she would not be in danger. Syaoran just remained quiet, and even if he wanted to approach Sakura and comfort her, he can't.


	13. Chapter 13

In the meantime, outside the darkness, Yue also stood motionlessly in front of both Cerberus and the woman. He was in his shock mode.

"So the both of you are the guardians of the Seal. Cerberus and Yue, isn't it?" The woman turned to Yue. "This is the second time I saw you. The first is back at the school garden."

Yue stayed silent. As Cerberus approached him, he leaned down to whisper. "I knew it, this was related to Clow again."

Cerberus glared. "Is that why you suddenly stopped to breathe? You were always the one most affected whenever Clow's in the subject. That's your weakness. You should get over with it."

Yue stared at him. He realized Cerberus was right. He was always the most affected whenever Clow was somewhere. He tried to remove Clow in his mind for a moment and thinks about saving his new Mistress. He stood up and decided to attack.

He flew very swiftly upward and aimed his archery to the woman. Just as he attacked, the woman released a card that she knew would weaken Yue. "Firey!"

Fire suddenly came from the woman's wand, and it burned Yue's arrow. It continue to head towards Yue and surrounded him. Yue was unable to move.

"Yue!" It was Cerberus's turn. He released a mouthful of fire and attacked the woman, but the woman released yet another card that she knew would weaken Cerberus. "Watery!"

It was able to get through Cerberus's attack, and it manages to weaken him. Both Yue and Cerberus were some sort of paralyzed.

The woman do nothing but laugh. "You were all too weak! Just as I know, your Mistress is not deserving to be the ruler of the cards! She was just as weak as the both of you!"

Cerberus had enough. "D-Don't insult Sakura! She was just young, but very powerful indeed!"

"And where's that power of hers, Cerberus?" The woman smirked.

Yue tried to get close with Cerberus. "T-this kind of power... Only Clow would be able to weaken us like this!"

Cerberus nodded. "Who is this woman? How is she able to get through us?"

On the other hand, inside the darkness again, Sakura was still crying. But suddenly she stopped, which alerted Syaoran. But he pretends he does not worry about her.

Sakura was suddenly very quiet and concentrated. "I... I feel Kero-chan and Yue-san around here..."

Syaoran tried to concentrate, hoping to feel something too. "I sense faint power, but I don't know which is it from."

Sakura continued to concentrate. She has the feeling she never felt before in her life... She feels Yue and Cerberus's mode right now. She feels they're both fighting for their life and later on would be in great danger. She realized the both of them are trying to save her from the darkness but was being weakened by the woman. She decided to do something.

Sakura thinks of a way to escape. She recalls Cerberus saying that only light can defeat dark. She remembered what they did the first time they were surrounded: the three of them released fire as light to escape. So she thought she might be able to do that again. But Firey wasn't with her anymore, so she thinks of cards that are related to light. She picks two cards which she believe may work: Thunder and Glow. She makes up her mind, and threw the cards in the air.

Syaoran saw this. "What are you doing? Are you really trying to be stupid?"

Sakura ignores Syaoran's insults and proceeds.

"Both of you, help me escape out of the darkness and release light! Thunder! Glow!"

The two cards both released light. Thunder and Glow shine as they tried to cover darkness with light.

Just outside the darkness, the woman smiled again. "Finally, the girl used another magic to share with me!"

The Thunder and Glow cards suddenly turned into Sakura Cards and flies away. Sakura, knowing they will head towards the woman, tried to follow them. Just when she was about to release Fly, Syaoran rushed over her and grabbed her arms.

"Stop being so stupid! Didn't I tell you that while inside this darkness your magic was being devoured? If you use cards against it your power will just continue to fade away! You will just make things worse!"

Sakura began to cry again. "B-but... Kero-chan and Yue-san are in danger! I-if I don't hurry and do something..."

"You cannot do anything! If you continue doing that, they WILL be in great danger! Would you stop and calm down already?"

Sakura kept screaming and crying while Syaoran tightens his grip. She can't believe what's happening.

Both Thunder and Glow Cards headed towards the woman and she changed them into Clow Cards. Cerberus and Yue wasn't able to do anything.

A few moments of screaming and crying, Sakura slowly calmed down. She now know Syaoran doesn't care about her anymore, and he was never serious about the proposal. She decided to forget about her emotions for this and concentrated on how to save Yue and Cerberus. Syaoran said she cannot do anything, but she feels she can. If she can't use the cards, then there must be some way to help them...

Suddenly Sakura began to glow. Syaoran took a few steps back as wind suddenly came surrounding her. The form of the stars appeared before Sakura's feet, and she casted a spell that she didn't even realize.

"In the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress: I order you, Cerberus, ruler of the Sun, and Yue, ruler of the Moon, to obtain thy powers I hereby give you! Release!"

Sakura's star-wand suddenly released a huge amount of power and it head towards Yue and Cerberus. Slowly the both of them became strong, stronger than ever, and they were able to release from being paralyzed. Sakura suddenly collapsed and Syaoran rushed over to catch her. Sakura was truly very unconscious.

In the meantime, it was time for Yue and Cerberus to do something. The woman was very shocked of Sakura's huge amount of power that she just gave to Yue and Cerberus, and she felt she's going to be in danger.

Yue again aimed his archery to the woman, and attacked. His arrows gets multipled, and then Cerberus released a very powerful fire from his mouth and possessed Yue's arrows. There were lightning of arrows heading to the woman.

The woman began to use Shield, but Yue and Cerberus's attacks are still able to get through. The woman was wounded heavily.

Cerberus smiled. "Let me tell you, woman, that this is the power Sakura have."

The woman was hardly able to move. "D-damn you..." She waved her wand. "I-I'm not defeated yet! I'm going to return and I will obtain all of the cards!" Slowly she was filled with light and disappeared.

The darkness surrounding Sakura and Syaoran also disappeared, and Yue and Cerberus rushed over the two of them.

"How is Sakura? Is she all right?"

"Y-yeah..." Syaoran placed Sakura into Yue's arms. "You won't believe what she just did."

Yue gently carries Sakura. "She provided us our powers. And not to mention, the powers she provided us are way too powerful."

Cerberus suddenly glows so bright as the sun. "I can't believe it. I told you, Yue, she would be able to do that. And now she has. Because of that, she was more powerful than Clow now."

"No, not yet." Yue shook his head.

Cerberus almost fell down in annoyance. "Stop being so negative, will you!"

"The darkness has devoured many of her powers. Because of that, a lot of her magic was taken away, so she's still not that powerful as Clow."

The three became very silent. Then the people sleeping in the hallways has slowly woken up one by one, so the trio rushed to Syaoran's apartment quickly before anyone sees them.


	14. Chapter 14

As they arrived inside, Syaoran offered a room for Sakura to stay on. He brought them to Meiling's room, and Yue slowly placed Sakura in bed. She was deeply asleep.

In the meantime, the three of them sat down beside her, hoping she would wake up.

After few moments of silence, Syaoran speaks up. "Would you mind telling me... Why did Sakura just thought of going here so suddenly?"

Cerberus yawned. "I don't know, really. Sakura was upstairs, and I and Yue were downstairs. Suddenly we felt Sakura use magic so we rushed upstairs, and she's gone. Then we saw her flying in the sky, heading towards this place... And wallah! She's here."

Syaoran's eyebrows risen up. "What?"

"She must've thought you're in danger. So she rushed over here to make sure you're all right." Yue explained.

Syaoran then gets quiet. He remembered Sakura saying he was in danger, but he didn't listen. He just insulted her along. He regretted what he did.

After another minute of silence, Syaoran again speaks up, "You... You shouldn't stay here too long. You have to go home soon."

"Why are you asking us to go now?" Cerberus spatted.

"Because if she discovered you're still here, then things might get worse..."

"She, you mean the woman?" Yue asked.

Syaoran nodded. Cerberus was really annoyed and confused.

"Hey you, would you mind telling us what's happening? Do you happen to be related with that woman, by any chance?"

Syaoran kept quiet. He slowly nodded.

"What?"

Yue calmed down the panicking Cerberus. "Please tell."

"I-I can't, if she found out I did, Sakura will just be..."

"If you won't tell us, then she'll _really _be in danger."

Syaoran silenced again. He sighed and hesitated, but he still goes for it.

"That woman is also a descendant of Clow Reed, a part of the Li clan. Her name is Li Cheiyou."

"Why does she have the power to control me and Cerberus, just like Clow?" Yue asked.

"Actually, she's my mom's sister. But I never knew of her because when they were still on their twenties, my unknown aunt went travelling around the world... In search of the Clow Cards. She has inherited and been gifted of Clow's power, so she has became very powerful. She promised herself she would be the one to search and capture all the Clow Cards and become their Mistress. But wherever she search, she can't find the Clow Book. Until when it reached to my generation, she was very shocked and outraged when she found out that there was already a new Mistress."

Yue and Cerberus looked at each other.

"So... If she did found the Clow Book, she will be the new Mistress other than Sakura?" Cerberus seemed to understand now. "But why is she gathering all of Sakura's cards?"

"To get revenge, that is," Syaoran continues. "She wouldn't give up until she changes all of Sakura Cards back into Clow Cards and collect them all. She promised herself she will be the new Mistress, so she would even try to kill Sakura just to obtain the power she wished for."

The three remained silent once again. Now they understood why all of these things are happening, and tried to think of a way to defeat the woman.

"Still," Syaoran added, "you have to go home very soon. Sakura will be in danger if you stay here."

"Is the woman coming back?" Cerberus asked and Syaoran nodded. "Why?"

Syaoran closed his eyes. "Actually, I made a promise with her. She told me that I should follow what she says and she won't hurt Sakura. And she told me: 'Stay away from the Mistress until I have obtained everything I want'. But I can't resist seeing Sakura's powers getting slowly devoured, and becoming weak that even Sakura isn't aware of. So I keep getting in the way whenever my aunt's attacking, just trying to save Sakura. It was all my fault why she has become like this."

Cerberus was a little shocked about Syaoran's knowledge about this. "W-where did you get that information, kid?"

"From Wei."

"Weigh? Who weighed you?"

"Wei. W-E-I. He was a butler of mine. He knows things like that since he served for the Li clan for many years. He also have served for my mother and her sister."

"Ahh... So where is this Wei?"

"In his bed, sleeping."

"Geez, now when I thought I could ask him for something to eat..."

Syaoran and Yue glared at Cerberus. Embarrassed, Cerberus turned around and whistled.

Suddenly Syaoran approached Sakura and caressed her hair. He brought out a very affectionate expression towards her, which made Yue notice.

"You have changed a lot since we last met." Yue suddenly said. "The last time we met was when you were still very confused about your feelings, and your heart was tore in two. You don't know what you feel towards Yukito and Sakura that time... But now, it seems you have understood everything."

Syaoran stared at Yue and smiled. Cerberus was left confused.

"Hey, what are you talking about, Yue? What do you mean by that?"

Yue shook his head. He began to stand up. "Anyways, we should really go back. That woman might return again, and it'll make a huge mess." He carried Sakura again and checked outside. The people seems to be gone now, since it was almost midnight, so they thought it's safe to go out and round in the streets.

Syaoran stood in his balcony and stared at the departing Yue and Cerberus. This might be the last time he would've been able to see and talk to Sakura. When the trio disappeared to the distance, he went outside his room and checked on Wei. He saw Wei sleeping, so he went and go to bed too.

Just after Syaoran went to bed, Wei got up. He wasn't really asleep. Then he picked up the phone from his side table and made a phone call to someone... Someone very important.


	15. Chapter 15

It was in the middle of the night. The full moon was very visible around the city of Tomoeda. It was a very beautiful and quiet night.

Sakura finds herself in the rooftop of their school. She was wearing quite a beautiful dress with lots of ribbons in it. She thought this might be Tomoyo's, but she didn't remember wearing it. She has her star-wand in her hand which she don't remember releasing it. She was confused. What is happening in here?

Suddenly a woman appeared a few distance away from her. She realized her that moment... It was the woman who was causing her trouble! She wears the same clothes she wore earlier, and she still have the moon-like wand in her hand. As Sakura was about to approach her, another familiar image appeared just in front of the woman.

It was Syaoran, in his green Chinese clothes. He was holding his sword, and his eyes were very unclear because of the dark. He was very quiet and he stood there motionlessly.

Sakura remembered that Syaoran insulted her earlier, which hurts her so much. But now, this is different. Syaoran is a little strange and serious this time. She tried to approach him, but Syaoran suddenly placed his sword in front of his face and casted a spell. Sakura can't really hear what he's saying, since he was a little too far. A few moments of casting, Syaoran's red eyes opened before the moonlight, and these were eyes of hatred. He pointed the tip of his sword to Sakura and screamed a few words she barely hear, but she was sure this was a spell. Thunder suddenly came from the sword and before she knew it, she was hit.

Sakura came flying towards the rooftop fence and fell downwards. She was so shocked about what she just saw, Syaoran just aimed at her and attacked her with no hesitation. She closed her eyes, knowing she would die once she reached the bottom, but suddenly...

It was morning already. Sakura woke up, lying in the floor. She hurts her shoulders when she realized she fell from her bed. She slowly got up, and looked at the time. It was nine in the morning. She almost screamed because she was very late at school, but when she took a glance on her calendar it was Saturday. She sighed with relief.

Even though it's already morning, she feels very sleepy and tired. She was exhausted for some reason. She wonders if she slept late last night, but she didn't remember anything. She felt her world really dizzy.

Then suddenly, a thought came to her mind. She remembered she went to Syaoran's house and met the woman there, and she was again covered in darkness. She remembers Syaoran getting angry at her, saying things that's hurting her so much.

Again, tears fell from Sakura's eyes. She clutched herself tightly while lying on the bed, and sobbing. She feels no one was loving her anymore.

A knock suddenly came from the door. It was her father.

"Sakura-san, your breakfast is ready," Her father opened the door. "Are you still asleep?"

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. No, she was not yet alone, because she knows her father and brother love her so much.

"I-I'm coming..." Sakura eventually smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"Good."

Sakura was a little surprise of his father's last answer. Also the tone, it was very different. It sounds sarcastic. Then she saw her father smiling at her eerily. He was like a smiling ghost or a monster.

"D-dad...?"

Fujitaka was silent. Then he smiled again, like a possessed man. This made Sakura scared and worried.

"Sakura-san... You are not really capable of being the Mistress, are you?" Fujitaka smirked.

"D-dad? W-what..."

"You are very weak to be the Mistress of Sakura Cards. You're not really deserving to be its Mistress." Fujitaka continues to smile.

"How did you know about the Sakura Cards? D-dad...!"

Touya suddenly appeared behind her dad.

"You're such a monster, Sakura. I can't believe everything'll just turn out like this." Touya snapped and smiled eerily like Fujitaka.

"B-brother?"

"I gave up my powers for nothing, you just wasted all of it. You're truly weak. It was just a huge mistake for choosing you to be the Mistress."

Sakura was now very confused and scared. She saw her father's and brother's faces like they were possessed or something. Then she she kept hearing the words, "You're not deserving", "You are very weak", "It was a huge mistake", echoing in her head. She can hear voices of her friends saying that to her, and when she closes her eyes, she can see her loved ones slowly haunt her, all of them saying "You're not deserving to be the Mistress." Then she feels she was paralyzed and cannot move from this nightmare. All of her loved ones surrounded her, with such eerie faces. Then on a distance she saw Syaoran just stood there.

She kept crying Syaoran's name, but he won't turn around. Then he suddenly walked away from her and said, "I don't love you anymore. I don't want to see you again." Sakura was very hurt, and even if she wanted to follow him, all of eerie faces just keep surrounding her. Then she felt that moment she wanted to die.

Suddenly, back in her room, she was screaming like mad.

"Sakura-san?" Fujitaka rushed over her and tried to calm her down. "What's happening? Are you all right, Sakura-san?"

"NO! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Sakura was like the one now possessed, and she was like in an exorcism state.

"S-Sakura-san!"

Sakura grabbed her pillow and slapped her dad with it many times. "Go away! Go away!"

Touya rushed upstairs from the kitchen, hearing Sakura's scream.

"What's happening? What's wrong with Sakura?"

He saw Sakura bullying Fujitaka in the room.

"S-Sakura! What the heck are you doing?"

Touya saved his dad from the ferocious Sakura. Touya tried to get through Sakura's attacks, which she threw everything she can hold. He tried to restrain her, but she was just too strong and her mind is out of control.

"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself, will you?"

Kero-chan, however, was hearing this quite a while now from his room-drawer, but he can't do anything unless Fujitaka and Touya was gone. He was ultimately, _ultimately_ worried for Sakura.

"T-Touya-kun," Fujitaka was breathing heavily and looked at himself. He saw the damage Sakura has done with him. "W-what's happening with Sakura-san?"

Sakura was still possessed-like. She suddenly got up and pushed Touya and Fujitaka out of the room. She was very strong like an elephant, because she managed to push them both.

"Get out of here!" Sakura then slammed her door very hard. Fujitaka was very angry now, but also worried.

"Sakura-san!" As Fujitaka tried to break Sakura's door, Touya stopped him.

"Sakura was just angry with our fight yesterday. It was probably like that." Touya lied.

"It doesn't look like that! Sakura-san was very different today. If she's just angry with something like that, she won't be throwing things at both of us. And look what she did to me!" Touya's eyes widened towards the damage of his dad. "Sakura-san is not the same she used to be."

Touya glared at the door. He then tried to get his dad out of here first before he thinks of a way.

"Dad, you have a meeting, right? You should go or you'll be late."

"I won't go anymore. I can't leave Sakura-san like this."

"You can't skip any meeting, dad. Don't worry, I'll handle this. I may be able to calm Sakura down. You have to go, dad." Touya keeps pushing Fujitaka out.

"B-but, Sakura-san...!"

"I'll handle this, I'll handle this."

As Touya is trying to get his dad away, Kero-chan was also having a hard time calming the panicking Sakura down.

Sakura was covering herself with her blanket. She was shivering and sweating.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Sakura?" Kero-chan flew and approached her. "Why are you acting so... well... Out of this world?"

Sakura didn't answer. It's like she can't talk or anything. No voice is coming out from her mouth even though she wanted to speak.

"I... I..." Sakura begins to cry. "M-my dad knows about the Sakura Cards... And... And he said I do not deserve to be the Mistress..."

"WHAT?" Kero-chan is highly shocked. He never remembered anything about her dad saying that. "You're dad never say anything like that! He just told you to get downstairs because breakfast is ready, and you started rampaging like mad! What the heck is happening to you?"

Sakura never listens. "No one loves me anymore! They all hate me now! I feel so alone..." She continued to cry.

Kero-chan felt no one cannot comfort Sakura in this time. He wanted to use some kind of spell to make her sleep, but he didn't know of any. Then he decided to bring Tomoyo in. He knew she might comfort her.

Kero-chan grabbed the pink phone Tomoyo gave them months before, and he dialled Tomoyo's number. After two short rings, Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo!" Kero-chan snapped. "You need to come here. This is an emergency!"

"Did something happen, Kero-chan?"

"Sakura is possessed! You're the only one who could calm her down!"

"What happened to Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know either! She just became like that, ferocious and mad! Hurry and come here!"

"Y-yes, I'll be right there!"

The indistinct conversation came into an end.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, in the Western countries, the scene changed into England. There was a familiar house in one certain district, and inside it is a very dark and quiet living room. Three persons were sitting in a huge sofa behind the fireplace. One was sitting in a familiar chair, who seems like to be the master of the house.

The master of the house is strangely a child, with dark-blue hair and glasses. The three people in the sofa, however, are also quiet. One is a college girl, with dark-red hair, one is a woman, with also a red-orange hair and one is mysteriously a black cat with wings.

The four of them are staring at their floor, which Clow's magic circle is drawn in it. Inside Clow's circle is an image of Sakura's bedroom, which Sakura is also inside, covered with her blanket, and Kero-chan talking to Tomoyo. It's like they're watching Japan from that circle.

A deep sigh was heard from the red-orange-haired woman. She closed her eyes for a minute, and she turned to the master. The master was staring very deeply in Clow's circle.

"Eriol," The woman began, "we should do something about this... Or it'll end up very bad."

The master, Hiiragizawa Eriol, also sighed. "The Mistress is the only one who could solve this, Kaho. We can't do anything about it."

"But the Mistress is in a dreadful state right now." The black cat, Spinel Sun, muttered.

"Eriol, let me do something. I should be able to save the Mistress." The woman, Mizuki Kaho, suggested.

"What are you supposed to do?" The college girl, Ruby Moon, smirked.

Silence occured. Eriol still sat quietly and he continues to stare at the circle. He can saw Sakura's depressed face, and he admit he was very worried about it too.

"We should watch the rest before doing anything," Eriol speaks, "I'm positive a very important guest will arrive for Sakura-san's aid."

The three remained quiet as they continue to watch the upcoming scenes.

Back in Sakura's room, she was still in her mad state. Kero-chan was now afraid to approach her because she might kill him if he annoys her a little. A few moments later, Kero-chan felt something very strange which alerted him. Suddenly the drawer in Sakura's desk table opened, and its inside glowed. Then the Sakura Book floated in the air, glowing.

Kero-chan opened the book's lock, and he saw the incomplete Sakura Cards inside. He felt something was wrong with them, so he touched the cards and feels it with his power. Just after that, he screamed and almost faint.

"Sakura!" Kero-chan approached Sakura even he knows she will shove him away. "T-the cards...!"

Sakura glared at Kero-chan with teary eyes.

"Sakura..." Kero-chan gets serious. "The Sakura Cards... There's something _wrong _with them, no joke."

Sakura begins to feel the same way too. Worried, she rushed towards the Sakura Book above the table and removed all of the cards. She feels it one by one, and then she panicked.

"T-the Sakura Cards... They're all very cold!" Sakura snarled. She realized this has happened before, when the remaining Clow Cards are losing its power. But this time, it's a little different. The cards are colder.

"This is bad, Sakura." Kero-chan explains. "The Sakura Cards are connected with you. They react with your moods. Just like now, you're acting ferocious and mad, the cards were too sad about it. They slowly became weak, and without my knowledge, I didn't feel that their weakness is quite a while now. You are weak too, Sakura, because that crazy woman was devouring your powers for quite sometime too. If you continue to become weak, your cards will be worse..."

"What? What'll happen?"

Kero-chan closed his eyes and opened it. His eyes were very serious. Then he muttered. "The cards... will die."

Sakura dropped the cards in shock. She can't believe it. The cards are her only friends left, she thought, and they'll die just like that? She can't. She won't. She will never let that happen.

Sakura picked a card and threw it in the air.

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

Sakura released her star-key. "I'm going to return their strength back."

"WHAT?"

"O key which hides the powers of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. Revealed under the contract, I, Sakura, command you: Release!"

The whole room glowed and the star-key appeared in Sakura's hands. Then she raised it up along with the card.

"Show me thy powers and gather thy strength! Windy!"

Windy appeared from the card and rounds the whole room that almost create a tornado. Kero-chan was about to get blown away.

"Sakura! Stop that NOW!"

Suddenly Windy slowly gets weak until she disappeared. The card just then fell down.

"No!" Sakura picked it up. "It can't be! Windy... it's very cold!"

"You can't just force the cards to gather strength like that. It's you who need to gather strength, Sakura! Leave the cards alone, will you?"

"I can't! The cards are dying, I have to do something!" Again she threw Windy in the air and raised her wand.

"Please, don't fail me. Show me thy powers and gather thy strength! Windy!"

Nothing was happening. Windy wasn't showing up.

"No, Windy! Windy! Get out of there! Windy!"

Still, nothing is happening. She decided to pull some more cards out and threw them in the air.

"Sakura, don't! You'll endanger yourself in doing that!" As Kero-chan tried to approach her, he was suddenly blown away like there was a barrier surrounding Sakura.

"Show me thy powers and gather thy strength! Windy! Loop! Fight! Shoot! Mirror! Illusion! Dream! Rain! Wood!"

Each of the cards slowly made riot. A some kind of earthquake occured.

Downstairs, Touya felt something bad is happening with Sakura, so he rushed upstairs and breaks the door himself. Kero-chan quickly hides somewhere as Touya approaches the possessed-like Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! What the heck are you doing?" Touya manages to get through all the rioting cards, and he grabs Sakura's wand and put it away. The riot began to stop and all of the cards fell down. Sakura, too, became unconscious.

As he carries Sakura up in bed, he feels her body cold. This was unusual. Then he looked around in the messed room trying to find Kero-chan.

"Hey, talking stuff toy! Where are you?"

Kero-chan realized Touya was calling _him, _but how...?

"Come out wherever you are! There's no need to hide, I know all about you! Show yourself and help me with Sakura!"

Kero-chan, with no choice, appeared before Touya's eyes.

"Tell me... What just happened?" Touya asked.

"Sakura... She was very weak. Something was happening lately, and it keeps devouring her magic. Because of that, I think her emotions and personality are affected as well, that's why she's acting like this. And she keeps overdoing it, that's why this has happened."

"Why is she cold?"

"I told you, she's weak. Even her Sakura Cards, they're already dying. If Sakura keeps this up, she might die too." Kero-chan closed his eyes in disappointment. "She must've lost all hope in life."

Touya stared at Sakura. If only he could do anything... If only he still has his powers, he might be able to give it to Sakura. But Yue has gained possession of it already.


	17. Chapter 17

Back in Syaoran's apartment, while lying in his bed, he suddenly started shivering. He don't know why, but he feels something is going on and it was really bad.

A moment later he felt the same irritating aura and his room began to glow again and the woman, his aunt, appeared again.

"What now?" Syaoran glared.

The woman smiled. "Look at me. I have gotten stronger. If this continues I will become eventually very powerful and I will be the new Mistress."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran thought of Sakura. "You aren't doing anything wrong to Sakura, I suppose!"

The woman began to laugh again. Syaoran noticed his aunt's aura was a little more powerful than before, and he was now very worried about what may happen to Sakura.

"Sakura... What have you done to her?"

The woman stopped laughing and smiled again. "Nothing, really. She was the one endangering herself. She was very affected by her emotions. And I'm sure you know who's fault it is."

Emotions? Syaoran stood quietly. Sakura was being in some sort of danger because of her emotions? And he knows it was his fault why. He was hoping to rush over her and apologize to what he has done, and he will keep saying he loves her over and over again... But he can't.

"Don't worry, she will not die very quick." The woman said which made Syaoran angrier. "She will die slowly and I'm sure you'll get to see her until her last breath."

"What did you say?" Syaoran pulls off his sword and tried to attack the woman, but she uses her power to defend herself. It sent Syaoran flying towards the wall.

"Don't you dare attack me like that now you know I'm very powerful as Clow." The woman uses some sort of a force that made Syaoran float. "Today I'll make complete use for you."

They both disappeared from the room and headed towards nowhere.

Meanwhile, in the bus stop, Tomoyo has just arrived to the street where Sakura lives. She was running, really worried about what may happen. Kero-chan was really in panic, so Sakura must be in _great _danger for some reason. When she almost arrived, a black car suddenly stopped beside her. The back door opened. Tomoyo stopped for a while to see who it is, and a familiar woman came out from it. Tomoyo almost dropped the bag she's carrying in surprise. The woman was in her thirties, but she doesn't look like one. She was wearing a full Chinese kimono and obviously a Chinese.

"Tell me..." the woman approached Tomoyo. "Where the Mistress is."

Tomoyo stared at the beautiful woman. "L-Li-kun's mom..."

On the other hand, Sakura was still in her bed, deeply unconscious and cold. Touya sat down beside her, hoping she would wake up. Even he always teases her, he always have loved her. He won't let anything wrong happen to Sakura, so if possible, he will always act as her bodyguard. But now it's different. Sakura was being in danger, but not normal. She was in a paranormal state, which she was dealing with magic cards and with other dimensions. He feels he cannot protect her because of it.

Kero-chan also sat there, hoping for Sakura to gain strength. He could provide her his powers, but he realized he cannot do that alone.

"Brother," Kero-chan can't think of anything of what to call Touya. "Pick up that friend of yours, Yukito."

Touya glared at Kero-chan to being called by 'brother', and asked, "Why?"

"If you want Sakura to stay alive, we need Yue for that."

Touya stared at Kero-chan. And without saying anything, he left to pick up his bicycle.

On the doorway, a doorbell rang. Kero-chan suddenly felt a familiar aura with strong magic. He tries to recall who it is.

Touya opened the door. "Who could it be in such bad time like this?" He saw the woman Tomoyo met standing in there. Beside her was Tomoyo herself.

"Y-you..." Touya also tried to recall that familiar woman. He remembered the time they have a summer trip to Hongkong because Sakura won it as a prize. There they met the Li family, along with Syaoran's weird sisters, and his serious mother: Li Yelan. Touya stared at her.

"The Mistress." Yelan speaks. "Where is she?"

"Mistress?" Touya asked in confusion.

Yelan feels Kero-chan's aura upstairs, so without hesitation, she began to push Touya away and entered.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Touya grabbed her hand.

As Yelan tried to use her magic fan to shoo Touya away, Tomoyo stopped her.

"U-um," Tomoyo turned to Touya, "she is Li-kun's mom... She'll be able to help Sakura-chan whatever she was feeling now."

Touya stared at a moment to Tomoyo and then to Yelan. Yelan continued to walk inside and went upstairs. Touya and Tomoyo followed.

As Yelan entered, Kero-chan fell down in shock to see her again. _It's the leader of monsters... _Kero-chan thought.

Yelan approached Sakura and holds her hands. It was unbelievably cold. She sighed and turned into Kero-chan.

"The Mistress is having a very hard time." Yelan said. "If her mind continues to think negatively, she will possibly be in great danger."

"I know that," Kero-chan snapped. Then he turned to Touya who was staring at Yelan. "What are you doing? Where's Yue?"

Touya forgot that he will pick up Yukito from his house. He quickly left and rushed down to pick up his bicycle.

Tomoyo approached Kero-chan. "What happened to Sakura-chan?"

"A long story, Tomoyo. But currently, she was fighting for her life." Kero-chan closed his eyes in depression.

Tomoyo was shocked and ran towards Sakura. She feels her body cold, and her tears flowed down. "Sakura-chan..."

Yelan stared at Sakura, which made Kero-chan annoyed. "You're the brat's mom, right? How the heck did you get here?"

Yelan glared at Kero-chan. "I feel my sister's aura beside Syaoran's. I sensed Syaoran would be in danger, and I was right. Wei called me last night, and told me everything. I thought of consulting the Mistress, and then I found her here... Cold and unconscious."

"So what'll you do?"

"I can't do anything. It was up to the Mistress if she still wants to live, now that she feels no one was loving her anymore. She have to find a way to live."

"How will she do that?" Tomoyo asked.

"In her dreams... Someone will come. Maybe in this time she was already dreaming. If she found a way to get out from her dream, she would be able to survive."

Kero-chan was surprised of this woman's knowledge. "How did you know all that?"

"I am a descendant of Clow Reed, and it was my sister who you're fighting with. Therefore I can feel the reincarnated Clow Reed trying to do something about the Mistress's state."

"The reincarnated Clow Reed?" Kero-chan and Tomoyo looked at each other. "Eriol!"


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, Cheiyou and Syaoran were both in his school's rooftop. Syaoran was paralyzed by something and he cannot move.

"Why are we here? What are you going to do?" Syaoran helplessly asked.

Cheiyou was in top of the school's clock. She was like in a yoga state or something, because she seems concentrating. Her aura was surprisingly getting strong.

She breathed the fresh air of victory, and suddenly she opened her eyes.

"She's here... I can feel it..." She turned to Syaoran. "Your mother... She was here."

"M-mother?" Syaoran gets shocked. "What is she doing here?"

"Probably for the aid of the Mistress." She declared. She closed her eyes again. "But would she succeed?"

Syaoran was surprised to know his mother's here in Japan for Sakura. All he can do is to rely on his mother and hope for her to save Sakura. He believes in his mom.

Still, Syaoran recalls his dream. This was the same scene, on the rooftop. He thinks of his dream as a premonition, and it might come true. He probably knows what they're going to do up there, and he knows that it'll be his fault if something wrong happen to Sakura. If something _does _happen to Sakura, he'll kill himself.

A little while later Touya returned at the house dragging Yukito who was just eating his snack.

"W-what's wrong? What's happening here?" Yukito saw Tomoyo, Yelan and Kero-chan beside the unconscious Sakura.

Kero-chan suddenly transformed himself into Cerberus. Yukito saw Kero-chan's wings grew large, and Clow's magic circle surrounded his feet. Then he also began to change into Yue.

"Sakura... She's in danger." Cerberus pointed at Sakura.

Yue opened his eyes and gets disappointed. He approached Sakura and touched her forehead, feeling very cold. He shook his head. "I can't believe when we just obtained a new Mistress, she'll die so soon."

"What are you talking about she'll die?" Touya made his way through the crowded room. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

Yue turned at Touya with disappointed eyes, and he sighed.

"That's why I told you to fetch Yue here. We might be able to do something." Cerberus turned to Yue. "We can... can't we?"

Yue nodded slightly. "But it's not enough. We're just going to give back the powers she provided to us."

Cerberus sighed sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

Even though they know they'll be weak too, they still tried to warm up Sakura's body by giving back her powers. Yue and Cerberus glowed as they touched Sakura, and at least, Sakura has warmed up a little. Cerberus returned to Kero-chan and Yue returned to Yukito. They both collapsed, and Touya catched Yukito and Tomoyo catched Kero-chan. Now, three people are in danger.

On the other hand, Sakura was standing in a familiar place. She looked up the sky and saw the sun shining brightly. She turned around and saw the Tsukimine Shrine, where her grade 5th homeroom teacher, Mizuki Kaho-sensei, used to live. She also recalls that this was the place where she battled with Hiiragizawa Eriol, the reincarnated Clow Reed. But how did she get there? And what is she doing there?

She walked inside the shrine unconsciously while trying to remember what happened. The last thing she remembers is when her father and brother told her that she was not deserving to be the Mistress, and blah, blah blah. Then the Sakura Cards are dying, then she tried to resume their power and then that's it. She don't remember anything anymore.

She suddenly stopped from walking and tears suddenly flowed from her eyes. She realized again that no one's loving her anymore, and she feels like she wanted to die. It's like she's lost all hope.

Moments later an image came from inside the shrine. Walking footsteps came nearer and closer to her. Sakura thought she'll be attacked, but before she runs away, she heard a sound of a bell. But it is no ordinary bell. She was familiar of it.

"Don't be afraid, Kinomoto-san." A familiar voice came from the unclear image. Sakura realized who it is.

"M-Mizuki-sensei?"

And it was. Mizuki Kaho approached Sakura with Eriol's bell in her right hand. She was still the same as usual, cheerful and beautiful.

"You're back, Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura was happy. "Are you here to become are teacher again?"

Kaho has her usual sweet smile. "A dream." She muttered. "This is a dream, Kinomoto-san."

"A dream?" Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Kaho waved her hand and the bell rings. Just below Sakura's feet was Sakura's Magic circle, and it reveals a scene from her room where everyone was gathered around the unconscious Sakura.

"I-is that me in my bed?" Sakura was wondered. "There was Syaoran-kun's mom! What is she doing there? And also Tomoyo-chan and brother... Even Yukito-san! And Kero-chan..."

"In reality, you are in danger." Kaho explained. "You are fighting for your life because of the weakness you're having. You just didn't notice it. Right now you are really lying unconscious in your bed, and you're just having a dream."

"I'm dreaming?" Sakura tried to understand. "This is just a dream? You, and the shrine, and me..."

Kaho nodded. She looked up the bright sky and breathed deeply. Cherry blossoms were falling down, and the both of them are like in the midst of a very peaceful time.

Sakura closed her eyes and also breathed deeply. "It was very peaceful in here." She smiled. "How I wish I could live here forever."

Kaho's calm expression slowly frowned. She just watched the happy Sakura dancing below the Cherry blossom tree. Kaho suddenly have this depressed look.

Sakura noticed this and she stopped dancing. "Sensei, what's wrong? You don't seem too good."

Kaho stared at Sakura. "I want to ask you a question, Kinomoto-san. Do you prefer to live here than to return to reality?"

Sakura was a little confused about the question. "R-reality? What do you mean?"

"In reality, troubles keep coming and coming. Your loved ones are being in danger, and you are dying. If you die, a new Mistress will replace you, but she is not like you or Clow Reed. She will use the cards for evil." Kaho paused for a while. "In your dream, you are dancing below a blooming Cherry Blossom tree in this peaceful world with me. Which would you prefer?"

Sakura will most likely to choose the second choice, but she feels it's not the right answer.

Kaho noticed Sakura was having a hard time thinking, so she waved again her bell and another image appeared. This time it shows Sakura inside her bedroom in a possessed-like state. She bullied her father and fought with her brother.

Sakura, however, was very shocked when watching it. She never thought she did that to her father. She wanted to ask so many questions about it, but it's like she can't speak.

"That's what you're acting recently. Because of the darkness devouring your powers, it also affects your emotions. Illusions started coming and you see things that you aren't supposed to see. You thought everyone has hated you, but it was the opposite. Everyone was loving you, especially now.

"As for the cards, they react with your mood. Currently, when you act like mad and feels there's no hope left, the card feels the same too. They are getting weak and just before you knew it, they're already dying. What you did trying to resume their strength was very wrong. You're being so reckless. You didn't even thought of the consequences that may happen if you force yourself and the cards to gather power. That isn't _that _easy.

"Lastly, it was your emotions that is bringing you down. You always let emotions lead the way, that's why you're getting weaker. Those emotions were all about-if I'm not mistaken-Li Syaoran-kun, right? Because of him you were acting more than strange. But do you even know the reason why he started talking and acting rampantly? He never meant about insulting you the last time. He was saying those things to protect you, Kinomoto-san. He agreed with the deal with that woman that he will stay away from you for you not to get hurt. That's what you lack about... Self-realization."

With all of those Kaho's proverbs, Sakura stood frozen. She thinks of it one by one, trying to understand each and every word. She realized it was all her fault why Syaoran is being slaved by the woman, Yue and Cerberus giving up their strength for her, her loved ones being included in a senseless fight... She realized she have to go back and fix things one by one. Now she thought Syaoran never intended to hurt her feelings, it was for her own good anyway. She still hasn't given her answer yet, and she knows she must no matter what.

"I will go back and return the things to normal the way they used to be." Sakura gets serious. "I will defeat that woman and continue my duty as the Mistress." Suddenly her face frowned again.

"You deserve to be the Mistress," Kaho cheered her up. "Don't listen to people who keeps saying you don't deserve to be. Those are only illusions created from your emotions. You are ultimately strong, and should be more powerful than Clow Reed himself, but you're still unaware of that."

Sakura looked up at Kaho and smiled. She made up her mind. "I want to go back... I have to!"

"Then answer my question. If you answered it correctly, you should be able to go back."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm sure you will." Kaho hesitated for a moment. "What is the difference of dream and reality?"

Sakura thought of a moment. It seems the question was very easy but is very hard to answer. Dream is occuring when people sleep. Reality is the real thing happening in one's lives. That must be it.

But before Sakura tried to say it, she hesitates. She feels it's not the right answer Kaho is looking for. Then she began to think of Syaoran. Wait, what is Syaoran have to do with this? She tried to compare dream and reality with him.

Sakura recalled her Dream and Illusion cards. They're almost both the same. She also started having illusions, which can possibly be called a dream. She thought of it. In her illusions, she feels Syaoran hates her and doesn't care for her anymore. But in reality, he _does _care for her and is trying to protect her. That should be it.

"In a dream, illusions are occuring. Dreams are not only when people sleep. A dream is also a hope of achieving something they would want for their life. A reality is when true things exist, and no illusions are happening. It also depends on a person's hope of living, and whatever they do in their everyday life is reality."

Sakura was shivering with her answer and Kaho just smiled. She nodded gently.

"A-Am I right?" Sakura asks, afraid of what the result may be.

"It came from deep inside your heart. You answered the question from your very own words, Kinomoto-san. And because of that, you are correct." As Sakura jumped for joy, Kaho added, "I have one last question for you."

Sakura stopped and wondered. "I thought if I answered it..."

Kaho just smiled. "If you told me the difference, then what is the similarity of dream and reality?"

"T-the similarity?" Sakura thinks of it once again. Dream and reality aren't the same... They're completely opposite. Well, in both dream and reality, you are there... No, sometimes it's not. There's no illusions in reality, and dreams aren't the true existence. Well, at least in both dreams and reality there's hope... Wait, _hope_?

"It's hope!" Sakura suddenly screamed without thinking. She was surprised why it came out from her mouth.

Kaho clapped her hands. "Very well done, Kinomoto-san. You are truly deserving to be the Mistress. A dream is also a _hope _of achieving something they would want for their life. A reality also depends on a person's _hope_ of living. Excellent."

Suddenly Sakura's Magic circle appeared again before Sakura's feet, and then her star-key appeared in front of her. She decided to release it.

"O key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. Revealed under the contract, I, Sakura, command you: Release!"

As the star-wand appeared, a Sakura Card came floating from the sky and it ends in front of her face. She hold it and turned it around, and a smile suddenly covered her face. It was The Hope card. Tears of joy came flowing from her eyes, then she hugged it tightly.

"Thank you, card... Because of you I was able to do this." Sakura smiled. "Now I'm sure... That _everything will surely be all right_."

"You have fulfilled your job as the Cardcaptor, and I'm sure you'll do the same too, as the Mistress." Kaho waved her bell again and suddenly, the whole place started to disappear slowly.

"Wait!" Sakura screamed. "Thank you for helping me, Mizuki-sensei! I may not be able to do it without you!"

As Kaho also started disappearing, she just continued to smile. "It was Eriol whom you should thank. It was him who sent me here and helped you."

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura clutched the card in wonder and surprise. "It was him?"

The whole place has disappeared and so did Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

Back in the crowded room, the long wait has finally ended. Yelan began to stand up and feels Sakura's unconscious body. It was warming up, like a strong power surrounding her.

Kero-chan was also alerted. He flew and landed over Sakura's chest. "Sakura! Sakura!"

Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo all popped out their faces to see what happened. Suddenly Sakura was breathing heavily, and her hands are clutching for something.

Yelan removed the blanket covering Sakura, and to all their surprise, Sakura's star-wand was behind the blanket, and holding unto it. Then below the wand is a Sakura Card.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, and her sight was still unclear... But she saw four faces surrounding her and a yellow bird on top of her.

"Sakura!" A familiar Osaka-accent voice called out. "Sakura!"

Sakura's sight was getting clear now. There she saw Kero-chan. Then she turned to see Syaoran's mother, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Touya.

"K-Kero-chan..." Sakura tried to get up. "G-guys..."

"Sakura!" That was Touya's voice.

"Sakura-chan!" That was Yukito and Tomoyo's voice.

"Are you all right?" Kero-chan asked.

Sakura nodded slightly, and she realized she was clutching the wand and The Hope card in her hands.

Yelan touched Sakura's forehead. "You seem to be all right now. How did it happen?"

Sakura smiled. "Mizuki-sensei-no-Eriol-kun helped me. Mizuki-sensei convinced me to return and claim back my power." Then she get confused again. "U-um, why is Syaoran-kun's mom here?"

"I am the older sister of the one you're fighting with. She is using Syaoran for her senseless revenge, that's why I came here. I'm hoping to consult you because you're the only one who could defeat my sister." Yelan caressed Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura's face frowned. She remembers Syaoran hurting her by saying insults, but he never intended it. He only wanted to protect her. And because of that, he was used and now in possible danger.

Kero-chan began to change the topic. "How did your wand get here? And how come there's also a Sakura Card here? We didn't feel anything at all."

Sakura looked at her wand. "I remember using this when Mizuki-sensei told me to go back. Then this Sakura Card-" She grabbed and stared at it, "-is the reason why I'm able to return."

Yukito smiled. "And you have. You're brilliant, Sakura-chan."

Sakura also smiled back. And then she made her way out of the bed and stands up. "I'm going to go where the woman is and stop her. I'm going to get my cards back, save Syaoran-kun, and do my duty as the Mistress. Because..." She looked at The Hope Card again. "I won't lose hope."

The people inside the room cheered for her. Yukito suddenly turned into Yue, and Kero-chan back into Cerberus. They are now ready for the quest.

Tomoyo suddenly rushed in front of Sakura. "Sakura-chan," she holds a plastic bag, "please wear this." She hands out a nice pink fluffy dress with lots of ribbons and frills on it. "I worked hard for it last week for you to wear it in such important occasion like this."

Sakura stared at the dress, and with some reason, she was familiar with it. She received it and smiled, "I will wear it, Tomoyo-chan. Because you worked hard for it, I promise I'm not going to let you down."

The two hugged each other, and Tomoyo suddenly brought out her video camera. "And of course, I won't let such important occasion slip from my camera!"

Touya then approached Sakura and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Father is still hoping for you. You have to come back _safe, _whatever happens. Understand?"

Sakura nodded. "Please tell my father my apologies. I really didn't mean what I did..."

"I know." Touya smiled. "I know."

Cerberus began to walk past between the two. "Come on, Sakura, we're leaving. We musn't get late... It's already six in the evening."

When all of them are already outside, Sakura was ready to sense Cheiyou's aura again and head towards where it came from. After moments of concentration, they are able to feel it. Sakura began to throw a card in the air and casted it with her star-wand. "Fly!"

Wings grew from her back, and just a second later she was already up in the sky. Yue and Cerberus followed. Tomoyo and Yelan are just going to follow them by foot, and Touya is going to stay at the house and clean the mess Sakura made.

Cheiyou, however, is still standing at the topmost part of the roof, waiting for them to come. Syaoran was still paralyzed and he can't do anything but wait for someone to save him. It was only a few minutes after the sun has set, and they wait for the moon to show before the building.

Just exactly as the full moon appeared, Cheiyou felt the powerful auras of the Mistress and the Beasts of the Seal. Syaoran also felt it too, knowing Sakura will come to save him.

Just a moment later, Sakura, Yue, and Cerberus's images appeared in the distance. Sakura was wearing the familiar pink fluffy dress Tomoyo made for her, and she was flying speedily towards the rooftop of their school.

Sakura was a little confused about the place, since she felt she has already been here before... In this very night, wearing the very same clothes. Just when she's a little closer, Syaoran caught her eyes. He was wearing his green Chinese clothes, and it seems something was controlling his body.

Sakura tried to fly faster. "Syaoran-kun!"

Cheiyou feels Sakura's aura stronger and stronger, and that was unusual. If Sakura has approached them, she won't have the power to fight her and Yue and Cerberus. Now is the time to make complete use of Syaoran.

She waved her moon-wand again and this time, Syaoran was hypnotized. She orders him to kill Sakura once she has stepped into the rooftop.

Suddenly Sakura has arrived and the three of them landed over the roof. As she tried to approach Syaoran, Yue stopped her.

"There's something not right with him," Yue whispered. "The woman's powerful aura is surrounding him. You have to be careful."

Sakura was confused with what Yue just said. Then Syaoran, under hypnotization, pulled out his sword and his spell card.

"God of Fire, come forth and hear my command!"

Fire came from Syaoran's sword and aims at Sakura. Cerberus was able to shield her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Cerberus decided to attack back with attacking fire from his mouth.

Cheiyou suddenly pulled out a Clow Card. "Watery!" Watery began to appear and strikes Cerberus. Cerberus doesn't have enough power to defeat Watery, since he and Yue gave their powers to Sakura. As Yue tried to attack in offense, Cheiyou used another card. "Firey!" Firey came again and surrounded Yue, who was also weak.

"Kero-chan! Yue-san!" Sakura decides to save them first. She thinks of what card could be of use, and she realized that the cards Cheiyou used were elemental cards, so it must be a good thing to use the same too.

She pulled out her two elemental cards. She kissed the cards good luck, and whispered, "Please don't fail me. I believe in you." Hoping the cards have gained enough strength, she threw the cards in the air. "Wind and Earth, become the chain that binds! Windy! Earthy!"

Windy and Earthy successfully appeared, and they were stronger than usual. As Windy was close to defeating Firey and Earthy to Watery, Cheiyou waved her wand again to prevent it. Cheiyou's power was more powerful than Sakura's, so she was able to turn the two elemental cards into Clow Cards and the both of them flew away from Sakura. Cerberus and Yue were left weak.

"No! It can't be!" Sakura was crying again. "Whatever cards I use, it was being turned into Clow Cards! Even Kero-chan and Yue-san... They're now in danger because of me!"

Cerberus tried to talk. "D-don't be so r-reckless, Sakura... T-think carefully before doing anything..."

Suddenly Syaoran pulls again his sword and casted another spell. He's doing this without hesitation.

Sakura noticed his strange movements and realized what happened to him. "He's controlled! He seems like hypnotized!"

The woman laughed. "Now you know, you may be able to witness how it feels to be killed by the one you love."

As Sakura wonders about what it means, Syaoran has casted a spell.

"God of Thunder, come forth and hear my command!"

Thunder suddenly came from Syaoran's sword. So that's it... Sakura remembers everything now. This has become her dream, where she was battling with Cheiyou in their school rooftop under the full moon, wearing the same pink fluffy dress. There Syaoran also stands there in his green Chinese clothes, and he did used Thunder and attacked Sakura. Cerberus and Yue couldn't do anything or even move, because they were both seemed paralyzed.

Sakura just stood there and watched as the thunder attacks her body. She was sent flying towards the fence and falls towards the school ground.

Everything became strangely quiet that time. Sakura can hear faint voices calling her by her name, but they slowly faded. She can feel herself falling and soon her head will reach the ground. She knows she'll die then and there, so she just closed her eyes. But she remembered her promise to Tomoyo and Touya that she'll come back, and she cannot die this way. She still has an answer to tell Syaoran, and she must save him. Most importantly, she just cannot turn her back on her duty as the Mistress.

But how? How is she gonna defeat that woman? She has Clow's powers that she inherited, so it is impossible to defeat her. What else could she do?

Suddenly, a two gentle hands holds Sakura's body. It seems that those hands were trying to keep her from falling. Sakura opened her eyes and saw an image of Syaoran holding her.

"S-Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was just smiling. "You will be able to defeat her, Sakura. I am here to help you and guide you. You can do it."

Sakura smiled. She was so happy she can hear those words come from Syaoran's mouth. Then she turned beside Syaoran... She saw her mother also holding her body.

"M-mom?"

Her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, was also smiling. "You will not die, my daughter. You will do your duty as the Mistress and you will be able to save your loved ones. I believe in you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura again closed her eyes and tears were falling from her eyes. She was happy to see Syaoran and her mom were there caring for her and guiding her.

Again, she recalls the dream she had with Mizuki Kaho. What is the difference between dream and reality? Dream can be illusions and reality is the true existence of a living. What is the similarity of dream and reality? Just a moment ago an illusion of Syaoran and her mom appeared, but it wasn't a dream. It was reality. So the similarity of dream and reality is... hope.


	20. Chapter 20

On the other hand, Syaoran has woken up from his sudden sleep after Sakura released Hope. Sakura began to rush over him and help him get up.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Sakura's face in front of him. "S-Sakura?"

"Are you all right? Syaoran-kun?" She gently pulls Syaoran up.

Syaoran looked around and saw a smiling Cheiyou and the powerful Cerberus and Yue in a distance. He realized everything is over and Sakura has been successful. He suddenly hugged Sakura. "You did it. You saved us again."

Sakura hugged back. She was glad Syaoran has returned into being the normal Syaoran she knows.

"I'm sorry for everything... For hurting you and all..." Syaoran apologizes.

"No, don't worry." Sakura holds Syaoran's cheeks. "I realized you did it to save me. I should be the one who should apologize..."

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you."

As Sakura and Syaoran have their memorable moment, Cerberus gets teary-eyed.

"Why are you crying?" Yue asked.

Cerberus sniffed. "It's like watching a drama... In the end they found each other after a long time of seperation, and they lived happily ever after..." Cerberus sobbed as Yue sighed sarcastically. Then Cerberus's tears suddenly disappeared. "I'm so naive... I'm with Sakura all the time, but I didn't know she is actually in love with the brat... I didn't even consult her feelings and she kept it by herself. It was very shocking, though... That Sakura and the brat were in love..."

Yue smiled. "He has thought of his decisions the last time I talked to him. He has now realized the truth of his feelings: that he is in love with the Mistress rather than Yukito."

Suddenly the door on the way to the rooftop has opened and Tomoyo and Yelan were walking towards them. As Tomoyo saw Sakura, she rushed over her and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan! You did it!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged back.

"I'm so glad you're safe... But something makes me very sad..." Tomoyo suddenly frowned. "I wasn't able to videotape you, since we didn't arrive here in time! You don't know how sad I am!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan..."

Yelan suddenly approached the surprised Syaoran. She smiled to him, which surprises him more, since his mother rarely smiles. Happiness draw out from Yelan's expression. Sakura can tell that Yelan was glad Syaoran is safe.

Then Yelan turned to Cheiyou. They stared at each other for long.

"You... Why did you come back? After a very long time of your disappearance you decided to come back so unexpectedly? And you even used my son for your senseless revenge!"

Cheiyou was quiet. As Yelan kept scolding her for her 'bad manners', Cheiyou just listens and not fighting back. Yelan was annoyed to see Cheiyou ignoring her, so she decided to rush over her and teach her some lesson.

"Syaoran-kun's mom! Wait!" Sakura also rushed in front of Cheiyou and spreaded her arms wide like she shields her.

Yelan stopped, confused to what Sakura is doing.

"I'm sure she was sorry for all the bad things that she did... I have talked to her, and I have confirmed it... She has changed! I explained to her the things that she was unaware of! I have given her hope..." Sakura turned to Cheiyou. "Y-you have changed, right?"

Cheiyou stared at Sakura and hesitated. But soon she smiled, a _real _smile, and she nodded.

"The Mistress," Cheiyou began, "She helped me. She has given me hope. She was right about the fact that revenge isn't the solution of loss. I know I am very selfish and proud recently, but thankfully the Mistress helped me with it. It's true-I have changed because of her help."

Sakura was touched by these words and she smiled. Yelan, too, was unable to speak because she was astounded by Sakura's strength because she was able to change a proud, powerful woman into a humble one. Sakura joined Yelan's and Cheiyou's hands, asking them to hug each other as a mark of forgiveness. And they did, really happy than before. It's like this is the first time they've met with each other.

Sakura was indeed also happy. She was glad that everything may be back to normal: She has claimed all her cards back, gave hope to all of the people in the city, arrange a conflict, and...

She suddenly turned to Syaoran. She saw him smiling happily to her. She also smiled back, but she was thinking about the previous proposal. Because of the many things that happened, she wondered if Syaoran _did _changed or not.

Slowly, she approached the smiling Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran-kun..."

"Yes?" Syaoran keeps smiling, very sweetly.

Because of this sweet smile, Sakura blushes even more and is very nervous. She gulped many times and hesitated.

"C-can I talk to you...?"

Syaoran, a mixed expression of wonder and contentment, stared at Sakura. He nodded briefly, and the two made their way outside the building and to the penguin park. However, Tomoyo saw it, and thinks this would be the moment of 'Sakura-chan's answer to Li-kun's proposal', and this important matter should be videotaped. She called on to Cerberus and Yue, telling them the important news.


	21. Chapter 21

It was almost 10 in the evening. Both Syaoran and Sakura were standing alone in the penguin park, below the light posts. It was perfect for a romantic evening.

Sakura was in her red face. She was thinking how to say it, because she wouldn't how Syaoran would react. He has shown different attitudes these past battles, so he must be feeling different for Sakura now. She was shivering all the time, completely nervous.

However, Syaoran was worried about Sakura, thinking because of the previous battles she has changed differently. She is acting unusually tonight.

After a moment of strange silence, Sakura started to speak, but in shivering voice.

"U-u-uhm..." Sakura began, "Y-you know, e-even if I know your feelings have changed... Like for a bit... I-I'm not forcing you for this, anyway... Well, it's... I-I just want to ask if..." Sakura breathes very deeply, "...I'm just wondering if... Your propos..." Sakura's voice was like being carried away because of nervousness. She was unable to speak.

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a few moments. He slowly smiled, and then walked near her. He lowered his head parallel to Sakura's, and continue to smile. Sakura was blushing-no-both of them were purely red.

Slowly, Syaoran kneels down with one knee and holds Sakura's hand. He continues to smile, and said once more: "Would you like to be my fiancee... Sakura?"

Sakura was very speechless at that moment, and was unable to move. She was unsure of what to feel in that very moment, but she knows she is happy... Very happy. Sakura's happiness caused her to cry. Tears of joy came flowing from her eyes as she kneeled down too, and both of them hold hands. She exclusively nodded, "Yes! I would want to be with you forever, Syaoran-kun!"

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, Tomoyo was with her video camera, videotaping the very precious moment along with Kero-chan and Yukito. Not very far, Yelan and Cheiyou were also peeking too.

"Sigh~! This must be the best shot of the week! Under the bright moonlight, two lovers wearing such beautiful costumes were currently in a memorable moment!" Tomoyo almost faint in contentment of her work.

Beside her was Kero-chan, who kept staring at the two with annoyed eyes. He was like, 'yuck!' while staring at them, and can't stand it. He feels like he's going to vomit.

"What's wrong, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "You seem not feeling well."

Kero-chan keep staring at the two. "I just can't stand the brat and Sakura doing lovey-dovey like this..." His face became violet.

"Then why do you keep staring at them?"

Kero-chan glares at Tomoyo. "I just can't take my eyes off of them."

Yukito was all smiles as he also stared at the two. "But isn't it great? For two people in love with each other living happily ever after? Sakura-chan and Li-kun are a great couple."

Kero-chan turned to Yukito, and then to Sakura and Syaoran again. He stared with sad eyes now. "You're right... Sakura has now found her one and only... Even though the brat was dumb, they really look good with each other. I like him for Sakura. But still..." Kero-chan sighed, "No one is going to bring me cake anymore!"

Yukito and Tomoyo looked at each other, and they just laughed.

Suddenly, Yelan decided to walk over the scene. Syaoran and Sakura stood and talked to her.

"Now, Syaoran has found the one he will marry someday... And I'm so glad and honored he chose you, Mistress. I hereby welcome you to our family... Li Sakura."

Sakura stared at Yelan with bright green eyes and turned red again. She was happy with her future name.

Suddenly Touya began to appear out of nowhere. He rushed over the three.

"Wait just a minute!" He puts himself between Sakura and Syaoran. Then he turned to Yelan. "Don't you call Sakura by your last name yet! She was still Kinomoto!"

Yelan glared at Touya. "Soon she and my son will marry, so it was necessary to call her by Li Sa..."

"She's not yet married! She was still twelve... It will be a veery long time for that!"

"Even though. She was engaged and soon to be married. Stop interfering with this."

"What did you say?"

As Touya and Yelan were fighting for a senseless thing, Fujitaka was unexpectedly there, who was just behind Touya.

"D-dad!" Sakura rushed over Fujitaka in tears. She remembers the unforgivable things she did to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I acted recently, dad! I really didn't mean what I did... I'm sorry..."

Fujitaka kneeled down before Sakura. He holds her shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura-san... Touya-kun has explained everything to me."

"E-everything?" She thinks Touya even included her battle with the Sakura Cards.

"Yes." Fujitaka continued. "He told me it's because you were just upset with your fight yesterday, and he really did hurt you. He said it was his fault."

Sakura was surprised with Touya's brilliant lie. She didn't think Touya would lie to their dad for her.

Fujitaka looks around and saw unusual things: Sakura wearing a unique dress, Syaoran in his green Chinese clothes, two Chinese women (one arguing with Touya), Yukito, and Tomoyo with her video camera on.

Fujitaka was wondering why are there a lot of people gathered in penguin park in this time of night. He recalled when he got home from work, Touya suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to the penguin park.

Fujitaka saw Syaoran smiling at him. Fujitaka smiles back, and turns to Sakura. "Have you given him your answer yet?"

Sakura blushes one more time. She glanced a little to Syaoran, and then to Fujitaka again, and nods shyly. Fujitaka smiles again and continues to stare at Sakura. "What happened?"

Sakura thinks of a moment, and before answering, Yelan suddenly approached them, leaving Touya in a death glare to her.

"You must be the Mistress's father." Yelan bowed to Fujitaka.

Fujitaka, surprised, also bowed to Yelan. "M-Mistress?"

Sakura begins to panic. She began to clutch Yelan's kimono robes and placed a finger on her mouth, saying 'sshh!'.

Yelan stared a while at Sakura, and then to Fujitaka. "I am Syaoran's mother, and just a moment ago Syaoran and Sakura-san were engaged. I suppose there's no problem for you about that."

Fujitaka smiled. "Of course there isn't. It was my daughter's desicion anyway, and I respect it. I'm sure my wife respects it too. I just hope no changes will occur between them."

Syaoran stepped forward. "Don't worry, Kinomoto-sensei. I'll be sure to take care of Sakura when the time comes."

Fujitaka was relieved to find out Sakura's husband-to-be is a very kind and honest person.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other and hugged each other.

Syaoran's happiness cannot be replaced by anything, and until now he still cannot believe he's going to be with the one he love for the rest of his life. If only he didn't had meet with Sakura, he'll be in pure loneliness by now and will just get dragged by Meiling somewehere. Syaoran began to whisper, "You don't know how happy I am to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sakura, however, was also in unexplainable happiness with the one she loves. At first she only thought of Syaoran as her friend and ally, because she still have her fatherly feelings for Yukito. Also, because of Yukito she was able to understand her true feelings... About who really is the most important person for her. Now she knew it was Syaoran all along, and was very happy to be with him. She blushed again and hugged him tightly, "Me too."

Tomoyo was in huge delight to videotape Syaoran and Sakura's precious moments. Sakura, whenever with Syaoran, was very happy and red-which makes her a lot cuter. Tomoyo was a little regretful to miss the battle between Cheiyou and Sakura, so she's going to make up for it by recording Sakura and Syaoran's dates and moments. That'll be like in pure heaven.

Kero-chan, however, was confusing right now. He has mixed feelings of shock, happiness, sadness, and annoyance for the both of them. But it is clear that he wants Sakura happy, and whatever way it is, he'll go on with it. If Sakura's happy with Syaoran, he'll be happy too. But even though Syaoran will be his godson (he wanted to be the godfather for their wedding), he'll keep in mind that they'll never get close with each other.

Yukito is somehow opposite. He was completely happy for Sakura and Syaoran, and he'll support them for the rest of their lives. He knows Syaoran will never do anything wrong to Sakura, and he'll always be there for her. Yukito's affection for Sakura is somehow trivial, since it was 99% possible that he falls for her. But changes occured when Yue favored Touya the most, he falls for him instead. But now everyone are happy, mostly Sakura, so he is also happy. He believes Yue feel the same too.

Touya still cannot take what is happening and wants to think that this is all a terrible nightmare. He can't believe that at such young age, Sakura is already engaged. And what's worse, she's engaged to that brat. He never really understood children these days, and wanting to ask so many times why Sakura chose Syaoran. Anyways, he is seeing Sakura very happy, so he cannot do anything anymore. It was now a deal, that Sakura and Syaoran were engaged, even his father has agreed with it. At least all he can do now is prevent the two to becoming lovey-dovey for the rest of his life.

"Sakura!"

Kero-chan suddenly came flying towards them.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura began to cup him up. "Don't just show yourself in the open like that! Dad still doesn't know you exist!"

"It can't be helped! I don't know why, but I feel a little excited tonight!" Kero-chan giggles like a gargling fish.

Sakura and Syaoran wondered, staring at him. "Excited?"

Kero-chan smiled. "That's what human couples do, right? Making babies, that is..."

"WHAA~!" Sakura and Syaoran almost fainted.

"K-K-Kero-chan!" Sakura digs Kero-chan underground.

"W-What are you doing, Sakura? HELP!"

Tomoyo suddenly came with her video camera still on hand. She helps Kero-chan out of the soil and laughs. "Sakura-chan and Li-kun still aren't on that stage yet."

Kero-chan brushes himself and glared at both shivering Sakura and Syaoran.

Tomoyo slowly walks away to leave Sakura and Syaoran for a moment, her video camera still aiming at Sakura. "We shouldn't interfere with their first moment as fiancees."

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other, with their usual red faces. Suddenly Sakura points out his hand and made the finger promise.

"Promise that no matter happens, nothing will seperate us and we'll live together forever?"

Syaoran stares at Sakura's pinky and blushed. He smiled as he offers his hand too and his pinky holds Sakura's.

"Promise."

The two hugged each other under the romantic moonlight and that ends the story.

~* THE END *~


	22. Author's Note EXTRA

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you very much for supporting my story! I hope more reviews will come! Thanks! :D


End file.
